One Day You'll Know
by Mootalicious
Summary: She shares nothing in common with him except a child. But when that child is put in danger, he's the only one she can turn to. But will their past come back in light of the events? Kozik/OC. Sort of.
1. ONE

**A/N:** Oh, looky, a new SoA story! Months ago I said I was gonna do an actual story and this is it. I'm still writing my one-shots, but I'll write this too. This isn't about Kelly. It's about another OC. But Kelly's gonna be there on occasion because I have fun writing her. This doesn't fit in anywhere in the series specific. It's just happening. Hope you all enjoy it. This chapter isn't particularly long, but it's just a set-up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I'm just a happy-go-lucky fan. I merely own Winnie and Emeline.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 1**

The credits began rolling on the screen, making Winifred Jensen heave a soft sigh of relief. She didn't know how many times she had been forced to sit through the Little Mermaid now for her three-year-old daughter, Emeline. The movie had been put on a little late that night, so it was already past the young girl's bedtime, which would make it all the more of a hassle trying to get her in bed.

"Emeline, time for bed," Winnie said, getting off the couch. She went to scoop the child off the floor but the girl evade her. Winnie frowned. "Emeline…"

"Daddy's not here," Emeline replied defiantly. Winnie groaned and sat down on the floor to look in her daughter's eyes.

"Daddy's busy," she stated. "He's probably not coming." The little girl frowned, clutching her teddy bear to herself. Winnie looked at the thing. That damn teddy bear with its stupid SoA jacket on it.

At that moment, a motorcycle came tearing down the street, the noise dying as it reached their house. Emeline went running for door, causing Winnie to groan again. She was hoping he wouldn't show up that night.

The door swung open and there was a loud eruption of "Daddy! Daddy!" followed by a male's laughter. Winnie didn't move as she heard the male tell their daughter to not be so loud because she might wake the neighbours, though it was too early for any of their neighbours to be in bed.

They came into the living room then, Emeline happily snuggling against her father in his arms. He looked down at the woman sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Winnie," he greeted. It was obvious he was trying to be polite and civil.

"Kozik," Winnie replied, not nearly as polite. Kozik placed Emeline on the floor and patted her head.

"Go upstairs," he instructed. She nodded and bounded off obediently.

"Why can't she listen to me like that?" Winnie muttered. She started to get ot her feet. Kozik held out his hand to help her up but she ignored him.

"You still hate me?" Kozik asked. He seemed bothered by the statement. Winnie shrugged as she went into the kitchen. To her annoyance, Kozik followed her. She didn't understand why he just couldn't let it go.

In an attempt to ignore him, she went to the fridge but Kozik pushed it close. She glared up at him.

"I would like some milk," she stated, crossing her arms. Kozik gave her the same contrary expression.

"And I would like you to talk to me," he retorted, leaning against the fridge.

"There's nothing to talk about," Winnie mumbled, turning away just in time to see the hurt expression cause his face. "We tried, we failed. Now, go upstairs. Emeline's waiting for you."

Kozik sighed but he left to go put their daughter to bed. Once she was able to hear their voices upstairs, Winnie got herself a glass of milk and sat at the kitchen table, drinking slowly. She really wished he would just leave her alone. The past was done and over with, and she didn't really want a rerun. Their only connection now was their daughter and Winnie liked to think Kozik was lucky she wasn't some bitch who didn't let him see Emeline.

The talking upstairs died down and Winnie came to the conclusion that Kozik had successfully put Emeline to bed. She was washing her empty glass in the sink when she heard him come downstairs and back into the kitchen.

"I'm headin' out to Cali tomorrow," he said, leaning against the door frame. He didn't wait for her to answer as he continued. "I won't be around for a while."

"That's nice," Winnie answered absently, putting her glass away. She heard him muttered something incoherent. She couldn't help but twitch her mouth upwards.

"Will you two be alright with me away?" he continued.

"We always do just fine without you," she answered again. There was a moment of pause and she thought she was going to be relieved of his presence. Unfortunately, she thought wrong.

"Really, Winnie? Do you have to act like such a bitch every time I'm around? That's not the way you were before."

Winnie flinched. She didn't think he knew she was acting that way to him on purpose. She forget he was smarter than that. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"I don't hate you, Koz," she murmured, turning to face him. He looked confused at this statement, seeing as it contradicted everything that occurred between them in the last three years or more. She shrugged, not knowing how to assure him it was true. "I just…can't be around you."

Kozik took a moment to digest what she had just told him before letting out a string of curse words. "Fuck, Winnie." He muttered some more to himself before heading out of the kitchen. "I'll see you when I get back." Winnie stood rooted to the spot until she heard the door slam and his motorcycle take off down the street.

With a sigh, Winnie flicked off the kitchen light and headed upstairs for bed early.

* * *

The next night found Winnie working late at the restaurant. It closed at eleven but she and one lone waiter finished clean up alone. It was nearly midnight when they finally closed up. Telling the waiter she would see him tomorrow, she got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She decided she would call her mom and tell her she'd pick up Emeline the following morning. Getting her at this time of night would only wake her up and she would cause a fuss.

Winnie was stopped at a red light, dialing her mother's number when an impact behind her car caused her to jerk forward, dropping her cell. She cursed under her breath at the careless driver behind her.

'Stupid ass, probably drunk,' she thought, reaching blindly to grab her cell off the floor of her car. It was then that she noticed in her rear view mirror that the driver of the other car was getting out, as well as their passenger. Instinctively, she locked the doors of her car. They were coming up on either side of her car and she was just able to make out the outline of a gun in one of their hands.

Without even thinking, she slammed her foot on the gas, feeling lucky there was no one else on the road. There was a shout and then gunfire though Winnie didn't bother looking back to check. She could hear their car take off after her but she was sure that she was far enough ahead of them that they wouldn't be able to catch up.

She began speeding through the back streets of Tacoma, hoping there would be no one around to notice she was going too fast. After twenty minutes, she was sure there was no one following her anymore. By instinct, she made her way to the Sons' clubhouse.

There was a party going on in the lot and the noise gave her a headache. As she got out of the car, one of the members noticed her and came over, asking what she was doing there.

"Kozik around?" she asked, rubbing her forehead. He looked at her strangely.

"No, he went to Charming," the man replied, taking a drink of his beer. Winnie groaned, staring at the ground.

"Right…" She couldn't believe that she had forgot that. She tried recalling him saying he was leaving the night before. All she could remember was them having a small argument because of it.

"You okay?"

Winnie jerked away from her train of thought as he spoke again. She nodded, though she didn't quite feel like she was okay. She just didn't feel like telling that to someone in the club.

"I'll go now," she muttered. He nodded, though the look on his face clearly said he didn't believe her. She said her goodbye before going back to her car. Remembering that she had just been rammed, she walked to the back, surveying the damage. She winced; it looked pretty bad.

"Shit, shit, shit…" She cursed under her breath, rubbing her forehead again. Her headache was getting worse. Deciding it would just be best if she went home, got some rest and figured everything out in the morning, she got back into her car.

Picking up her phone to call her mother, Winnie noticed she had one voice mail. She wasn't much in the mood for listening to it, but thought it wasn't good to put it off, she decided to listen. Unsurprisingly, it was from her mother.

"_Winifred. Oh my god… I was putting Emeline to bed and…there was gunshots! Your father started shouting…got his rifle, the stupid ass…Someone fired at our front window. Emeline was crying. I didn't know what to do! We waited until the noise all died down and your father went outside to check. Someone left a message about the Sons. …Something about revenge…I don't know…Oh gosh…Does this have something to do with that Kozik…? Just…call when you can._"

The message stopped as her mother hung up. In between much of the broken sentences, Winnie heard her mother sob. But once she heard that name, she froze.

"Stupid, fucking Kozik," she said out loud. In anger and frustration – her parents and daughter had just been put in a dangerous situation – Winnie threw her phone onto the floor and slammed her hands repeatedly on the steering wheel. She turned the key, sparking her car to life and left the parking lot.

Winnie drove to her parents' house. The damage was too overly bad, but the gunshot holes in the front window and door made her heart sink. There wasn't any one else around, but she could see people staring out their windows. Frantically, she banged onto the front door. There was yelling about if she was some hooligan that her father had a shotgun and was ready to shot.

"Dad, it's me," she called. She felt exposed onto on the front step and periodically looked over her shoulder to see if there was anyone else on the street. The sound of sirens were soon heard as her father opened the door.

"Damnit, Winnie," he grumbled as she threw her arms around him. She released him quickly and hurried inside.

Emeline sat on the couch, clutching her teddy bear and bawling. She looked up, scared, when she heard someone coming towards her but, upon seeing her mother, threw herself off the couch. She ran for Winnie, who scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," Emeline wailed wetly. Winnie stroked her hair, making soothing noises.

"It's okay, sweetie," she whispered.

Police had come, but Winnie didn't want to deal with them. At her mother's suggestion, Winnie took Emeline upstairs and after much coaxing got the three year old to sleep. Once the child was sound asleep, Winnie locked herself in the bathroom and pulled out her phone, dialing Kozik's number.

"_Winnie?_" His voice sounded tired, like he had just been woken up. "_What the fuck are you doing, calling this late?_" There was a pause as if realization had hit him. "_Did something happen to Emeline? Is she all right?_"

"No she's not all right, you ass," Winnie hissed into the phone. There was a stunned silence. "My parents' house just got shot up because you and your stupid biker friends pissed someone off."

"_Wait, what?_" His tone was different now. He sounded pissed. "_Who the fuck? You get a good look at him? Are you hurt? Is she hurt?_"

"I wasn't there, but she's fine," Winnie answered. She stared in the minute and decided against telling him about her incident at the red light. "What stupid shit did you pull now?"

"_Nothing, I swear_." There was yet another pause and the sound of clothes rustling told Winnie he was getting dressed quickly. "_Stay there, I'll come get you_."

"Don't bother. If some stupid club shit's gonna endanger my family, I'm not staying in Tacoma. My sister lives in Ohio. We'll go down there until things cool off."

"_Fuck no!_" The statement was definite and final, even a little mad. "_You're not taking my daughter all the way to fuckin' Ohio!_"

"Kozik, you don't get a say-"

"_Fuck that. I do get a say. You didn't fuck yourself and get pregnant, did you? She's half mine. She'll be safe with me._"

"Emeline's not going to fucking Charming," Winnie argued. She was getting annoyed; this conversation wasn't going the way she wanted it to. She sat down on the bathtub's edge, suddenly feeling tired. "I'm not separating from her."

"_Who said you were separating? You're coming too_."

"I'm not uprooting my life to live with you, Kozik," Winnie hissed. The was the last thing she wanted, though deep down she knew Emeline wouldn't be in danger there. Kozik would never let anything happen to the young girl.

"_You're not_," came the retort. "_I'll be there in the morning. Go to bed_."

The phone line went dead. Winnie stared at the phone, feeling somehow both outraged and happy. The latter made her mad at herself. She shouldn't be happy to be near Kozik. She shoved her phone back in her pocket, trying to come up with any plausible reasoning for feeling like that. Once she had managed to convince herself it was because she knew Emeline would be fine with Kozik, she left the bathroom. Deciding she rather avoid talking to the police, Winnie went into the room Emeline slept her.

The little girl was still sleeping soundly, clutching her SoA teddy bear. She nuzzled her tear stained face against it, causing Winnie to sigh and collapse into a nearby chair.

* * *

**/tbc**


	2. TWO

**A/N:** Chapter Two already! Winnie's taking up all my attention. But that just might be because Kozik is sexy. I don't know. Anyways, thanks for the support so far. That's why chapter two is out so fast. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy. Just Winnie and Emeline.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 2**

At promptly eight o'clock the next morning, Winnie pulled up into her driveway. The sight of three motorcycles parked in front of her home unnerved her. She had gotten used to most of Tacoma's guys, but most other bikers still unsettled her. And one of this bikes she didn't recognize.

Feeling nervous, she opened her front door and let herself inside. There were people talking in the living room, but Winnie ignored them, kicking the door shut and heading upstairs. There was a pause in conversation before she heard someone coming up the stairs behind her.

"Winnie?" Kozik's voice asked. Emeline made a sleepy squeal of joy and reached over her mother's shoulder for her father. Winnie looked back to see Kozik come into the hallway.

"Hey," Winnie replied, handing Emeline over to him. She watched him smile slightly as he settled their daughter in his arms and stroke her hair affectionately. "Who else is down there?"

"Just Hap and Jax," he replied absently. Winnie winced at the mention of Happy. She didn't know why but there was something about him that unnerved her. He just seemed so…cold. She would prefer to avoid him if she could, but unfortunately, he and Kozik hung out together a lot.

"Right…" She left them standing there as she headed into Emeline's room. She didn't quite know what she was going to do. She still preferred her idea of flying out to Ohio for a while but she knew Kozik wouldn't have it. She heard Kozik head downstairs, carrying Emeline and sighed. That was just like him; not helpful at all.

Winnie went through Emeline's clothes, packing enough for a week. She didn't care what Kozik would say; she wasn't spending any longer than that with him. Once Emeline's stuff was packed, she left it outside the bedroom's door and went into her own room. As she was packing, she noticed that someone had entered her room.

"Kozik, go away, I'm packing," she said, not turning around. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"Koz was right, you are moody." That wasn't Kozik's voice, Winnie thought with a frown. She turned around to see someone she didn't recognize there. She took this as Jax.

"He said I was moody?" she replied, unimpressed. Whatever look she now had on her face made him chuckle again.

"Yeah, he did," was the answer. Winnie huffed. Kozik shouldn't be talking about her at all. "You almost done?"

"I guess," Winnie muttered, looking back at her suitcase. She zipped it up and set it on the floor. She looked around her room, longingly. She wished she didn't have to leave it and head to a town she never been to before. A town she didn't want to go to.

"You don't have to worry," Jax said, like he sensed her reluctance to leave, though misread it as fear. "Clay said it's cool if you hang at the clubhouse for a while. And he'll make an effort to look into what happened last night. We can't have Kozik's old lady gettin' hurt."

"I'm not his old lady," Winnie retorted immediately, causing Jax to raise an eyebrow. She hated that term. It made her feel old, and feeling old at thirty two wasn't something she liked. Besides, they weren't really together. They were just raising their child.

"Yet you live together?" Jax asked. Winnie scowled.

"We don't live together."

"He has a key to your house."

"So does my mom."

Winnie picked up her suitcase and pushed out the room past Jax. She stopped to pick up Emeline's suitcase before going downstairs. Kozik and Happy were sitting in the living room talking while Emeline sat, playing, on the floor. They looked up once she entered.

"I'm ready," she stated. "Come on, Emeline." The young girl got off the floor and followed her mother out of the house. Jax came down the stairs, and he and the other guys left the house, Kozik locking the door behind her.

As Winnie got her car loaded with the two suitcases, Kozik got Emeline strapped into her car seat. Jax came up beside Winnie as she slammed the trunk door shut.

"I'll lead the way," he said. "Just follow me. Kozik and Hap'll ride behind you." Winnie nodded before going into her car.

The drive to Charming felt long and boring. Emeline sat in the backseat, swinging her legs as she listened to all the Disney music blaring out the car radio. Winnie thought that if she had to hear 'A Friend Like Me' one more time, she was going to lose it. But she wasn't going to spoil her child's cheerful mood right now. The three-year-old had a horrible time the night before; it was a miracle she was acting fine. To keep her mind off the annoying music her daughter insisted on listening to, she just stared at Jax's back. It was easier to think about just following him right now than anything else.

Winnie couldn't help but sigh with relief as she passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, though she snorted at the 'our name says it all' slogan. Whoever made that up forgot about the group of outlaw bikers living in their midst. She had to admit, though: Charming did look like a nice town. Their short drive through it made it seem like an ideal place to live for someone who didn't like the noise of the city.

Jax led her into a large lot at a garage. She pulled her car into a parking space before getting out and looking around. She felt self-conscious: mainly of the people in the lot had stopped what they were doing to look at her. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around herself as if it would protect her from their eyes. As the guys backed their bikes up, Winnie got Emeline out of the car and set her on her feet.

"Stay close," she ordered quietly. Emeline looked around her, wide-eyed. She had only been to the Tacoma clubhouse a few times and it didn't freak her out, but this place was new and different with people she didn't know. She grabbed a handful of her mother's pants and wouldn't let go.

Winnie walked to the back up her car, opened her trunk and started getting her stuff out. Kozik came over and attempted to help take the suitcases, but Winnie jerked them away from him.

"Let me help," Kozik insisted. Winnie shook her head.

"I don't need your help," she retorted. Kozik made a growl of frustration.

"Really, Winnie, right here?" he muttered.

Before she could argue, Happy pushed in between them and took the two suitcases.

"You two need to stop bitchin' and moanin' at each other," he commented. "It's getting fuckin' annoying." He slammed the trunk closed before strolling away from them to the clubhouse. The two stared after him for a moment. Then Winnie realized she was still being watched by nearly everyone on the lot, so she scooped up Emeline and hurried after Happy. With a grumble, Kozik followed.

Winnie stopped dead as she entered the clubhouse. Like outside, the few people in here stopped to look up at her. Kozik bumped into her back, not realizing she had stopped, and made her stumbled forward. She straightened herself, feeling embarrassed.

"And Kozik's old lady graces us with her presence," one of the Sons announced, though it was easy to read the sarcasm in his voice. Winnie could feel Kozik tense up next to her.

"Shut up, fucker," he snapped. The other man got off his chair; a look crossed his face like he was hoping for a fight.

"Not in front of the kid, shitheads," another man interrupted. The first man paused before snorting and sitting back down. Kozik took a moment longer but he relaxed. Winnie took from the two men's reaction that this third man must be the club president.

Emeline shifted uncomfortably in Winnie's arms, causing her to look down. The girl's face plainly read she was unhappy with hearing her father mad. Winnie rocked her gently, trying to keep her from making noise.

"Come on," Kozik said. He rested his hand on Winnie's back but she didn't try to move away this time. He led her through the mess of tables and men into the back hallway. Winnie didn't pay much attention to where he was leading her; all she noticed was Happy pass them on his way out, though she subconscious moved so they wouldn't brush each other.

Kozik led her into a room near the end of the hall. Her suitcases had been dropped on the large bed. Aside from the bed, there was only a desk with a chair and a dresser in the room. But, the entire thing was messy with clothes and what not littering practically everything.

"I'm gonna have to disinfect this place before I let Emeline down," Winnie commented, unimpressed with Kozik's cleaning skills. He looked down at her, offended.

"What're talking about?" he demanded. "It's perfectly fine in here."

"That depends on what you do in here."

Kozik visibly flinched before heading out into the hall. Winnie listened to him until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

"Daddy's sad," Emeline commented, sounding sad herself. Winnie set her down on the bed and stroked her head.

"Daddy's fine," she reassured, though she knew her comment had annoyed him in some way. That wasn't her concern though. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around the room. "Daddy's messy."

Emeline giggled. "Daddy is messy," she agreed.

"We're gonna clean Daddy's mess for him, okay?"

Emeline nodded.

The noise from the front room had died off, telling them the guys must have left. Winnie felt more relieved and comfortable knowing there wasn't a bunch of strange bikers milling about. She requested that Emeline start picking up all the clothes off the floor and pile them up. As the young girl did that, Winnie slowly made her way back into the main room. Noting that no one was there anymore, she located the kitchen and found some windex and paper towel. She took this back to Kozik's room and began cleaning the surface of his desk, the outside and inside of his dresser, and everything she could reach in his bathroom.

Emeline sat on the chair as Winnie check to see if his bedsheets were clean. After they passed her approval, she made his bed before sorting through his clothes into clean and dirty. The dirty got deposited in a pile on the floor while the clean were folded and put into the dresser.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Emeline interrupted. Winnie looked over at her. The young girl looked disgruntled at being forgotten.

"I'm sorry, baby," Winnie apologized, scooping the young girl up. She grabbed what she had stolen from the kitchen and went back into the main room. She sat Emeline on the counter as she put the stuff away.

"What're you doing?"

Winnie twitched before spinning around. Another woman leaned against the doorframe, watching her with suspicion.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for something my daughter can eat," Winnie said in a rush. She supposed Kozik didn't bother telling everyone important that she was going to be there. The woman raised an eyebrow before a look of understanding crossed her face.

"You're Kozik's old lady," she said with recognition.

Winnie groaned. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" she demanded, aggravated. "We're _not_ together." The woman didn't seem offended by her reaction, merely amused. She came into the kitchen and sat down at the small table.

"He certainly seems to think you're his old lady," she commented. She pointed to the breadbox and then the fridge. "You can probably make her a sandwich."

"Thanks." Winnie dug through what was pointed out to her and got what she needed. She let Emeline off the counter and the young girl scrambled up onto the chair opposite of the woman.

"Are you friends with Daddy?" she asked as Winnie made the sandwich. The woman took a moment to reply.

"Yes, I am," she answered, sounding as serious as the young girl. "I've known your daddy for a long time. He's friends with my husband too."

"Your husband?" Emeline questioned, kicking her feet.

"Yes. He's the president of SAMCRO."

"Your husband's a crow?" Emeline exclaimed, shocked. Winnie had to stifle her laughter at this. She placed the sandwich on the table before Emeline. The other woman looked amused.

"Of course he's a crow. He's the big boss crow. He just takes human form to throw off suspicion." Emeline stared in awe at the woman as she munched her sandwich. As Winnie sat down, the woman looked to her. "What's your names?"

"Winnie Jensen," she answered. "My daughter's Emeline."

"Gemma Teller," the woman responded. She stood up. "Watch yourself, Winnie. Pretty girl like you? Without a crow? That attracts a lot of attention around here." She left the kitchen without another word. Winnie stared after her, suddenly feeling wary and tired. She knew exactly what Gemma meant and she didn't like it.

Once Emeline had finished her sandwich, Winnie took her back to Kozik's room. The day had finally caught up with the young girl and she was exhausted. Winnie tuck her into the bed for a nap before she decided to go outside. The clubhouse was starting to feel small and closed in.

The lot was as busy as it had been before but no one seemed to notice her this time. Most of the bikes were missing from the lot now, except for two. Winnie didn't bother looking at them as she sat down at the picnic table. A faint breeze blew past, ruffling her blond hair.

'What are you doing here, Winifred?' she thought, staring out across the lot. 'It's a stupid idea, coming here. I shouldn't be here. _We_ shouldn't be here. It's just gonna cause more shit to stir.' She sighed, thinking of all the reasons she should have gone to Ohio instead of coming to Charming. But there was just no arguing with Kozik without turning it into a big, overblown fight; she had found that out already.

"Why you look so down?"

Winnie jerked out of her thoughts as someone sat across from her at the table. She immediately tensed up: it was the person who had tried provoking Kozik earlier.

"The idiot ditch you already? What a bitch." He took a drink of his beer before setting it down on the table, eying her with interest. She leaned back, watching him with suspicion. She didn't like the look of this one. He seemed to notice as he laughed. "No need to be scared. I'm not gonna bite."

"What do you want?" she demanded. She figured the faster she knew, the faster he leave. He shrugged.

"Not much," he replied with a grin. "Just wondering why you'd dump his ass."

"So you can harass him about it, no doubt," Winnie stated, unconvinced.

"If it comes to that, yeah. Can't imagine wanting him any way."

"Like you're a better catch," she snapped back. He looked stunned for a moment before laughing. Winnie herself was a little stunned. Did she just defend him?

"Fiesty. I like that." The sound of a motorcycle coming into the lot alerted them both. "Whoops. Gotta go. Maybe, we'll talk later."

"Are you propositioning me?" she asked, a little taken aback.

"Happy said you and that shithead baby daddy of yours don't get along too well. You like pissin' him off? That'll piss him off good." He gave her a lecherous grin before grabbing his beer and heading into the clubhouse. Winnie looked after him and shook her head. She didn't know what that was about.

"What the fuck was that?"

Winnie almost jumped out of her seat at the angry yell. Kozik came strolling, looking mad, towards her. She realized he was the one who had pulled up. She rubbed her forehead, exasperated. She knew a headache was coming on.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he stopped across the picnic table from her.

"Trager. What the fuck were you doing talking to that douchebag?"

"Trager? As in Tig Trager? The guy Happy said hates your guts?" Winnie looked towards the clubhouse. She should have gotten the hint by what their conversation was. She looked back at Kozik. "We were just talking, Koz. Nothing big." Kozik stared at her, clearly not unconvinced. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Just… don't talk to him, alright?"

Winnie regarded him for a moment. He sounded like he was pleading with her. For some reason she couldn't comprehend, she didn't like hearing him sound that desperate.

"Yeah, sure," she answered. She jerked her head towards the clubhouse. "Emeline's sleeping. Can you go check on her?" Kozik nodded before going into the clubhouse.

Winnie sighed and rested her forehead down on the picnic table. She suddenly felt like it was going to be a long stay.

* * *

**/tbc**


	3. THREE

**A/N:** Here's chapter three. I don't know how long this story is gonna be. Maybe once I run out of things to harass Winnie with. Teehee. Apologies if there are some mistakes. Sometimes, I don't proofread 'cause I'm too lazy to do it. I should get a beta-reader. Thanks for all the support so far guys. Really appreciate it.

Take a drink every time I wrote Kozik's name. Come on, do it. You know you wanna.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy. But I own Winnie and Emeline. La-de-da.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 3**

Winnie remained at the picnic for a while, staring off into space. She never really felt too comfortable around the other Sons, though she knew all the Tacoma guys and they generally left her alone.

The sound of motorcycles approaching made her finally get up. She didn't feel much like the mood to look at more bikers. As they began pulling into the lot, she went into the clubhouse.

The main room was empty so she made her way down the hallway and into Kozik's room. The sight that greeted her couldn't help but make her smile. Emeline was still sleeping but Kozik had fallen asleep on his side facing her. Though he slept above the blanket, Emeline had managed to shuffle herself as close as she could get to her father.

Noise came from down the hallway and Winnie immediately shut the door so it wouldn't wake the two. She watched them for a moment, enjoying the sight of them before realizing she must have stunk; she hadn't shower in a couple of days. She went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. There was a clean towel in there and decent shampoo and soap, causing her to decide that a shower was the best decision right now. Winnie grabbed some clean clothes out of her suitcase and placed them on the counter. She tried locking the door and cursed once she realized the lock was broken.

"Figures," she muttered. She took a moment to reconsider her option but decided that since he was fast asleep there was no harm.

Winnie got the water running until it was a decent amount of warm and cold, then stripped her clothing out and got into the shower. The water made her tense briefly but eventually it began to feel perfectly. She took her time shampooing and covering herself in soap. Even after it had all washed away, she stood there, staring at the wall.

And then she broke down.

She couldn't control it. The entire past twenty-four hours came rushing back to her. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home, in her own house, using her own shower. She didn't want to be stuck in this stupid biker hellhole. But Emeline was in danger and she would be safe here. And her parents would be safe if she wasn't at Tacoma, causing them problems. They had told her they were going through with her original plan and heading to Ohio for a while.

It was all her fault. She just couldn't help herself four years ago, could she? She had to get involved with a biker – a biker she knew was a criminal. She had heard all the rumors about the Sons of Anarchy but she just had to go there anyway. And then she had to fall in love with him. Stupid, fucking Kozik.

Hastily, she wiped tears from her face. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. She turned the shower off before reaching out and grabbing her towel off the rack. She wrapped it around herself and pulled the curtain back. She took one look at the bathroom and nearly shrieked.

"Kozik! What are you doing?" she demanded. Kozik leaned against the sink counter; he grinned when he saw her. Immediately, she yanked the curtain back close. How did he get in here without her hearing the door open? She must have really been lost in thought. That, or his door just didn't squeak at all.

"I'm making sure you're okay," he replied. "You were in here a long time." There was a pause as he shuffled his feet. "You all right? You sounded like you were crying." Winnie froze, staring at the curtain.

"I'm fine, Koz," she answered though her voice shook a little. There was silence on the other curtain. Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back. "Kozik!"  
"You're not all right," he insisted with finality. "You're upset." His eyes searched her, trying to find some sign that he might be able to figure out what was wrong. Winnie stared down at her wet feet, not wanting to answer him.

"I need to get dress," she mumbled. Kozik sighed.

"I'll be in the room," he replied before going outside and shutting the door. Winnie stared at the door for a while until she was sure he wasn't coming back in. She got out of the tub and wiped herself down before getting dressed.

Kozik lounged on his bed, flipping his cell phone open and close absently. Emeline sat on the floor, playing with some of her toys Winnie had packed for her.

"Hi, Mommy!" Emeline exclaimed. She almost immediately went back to playing. Winnie ruffled her daughter's hair. At least the young girl was taking the situation well. Kozik looked over at her and patted his bed. She hesitated but sat down on it, though she did so as far from him as possible.

"I know you don't like being here," Kozik said quietly. Winnie glanced over at him. "I wouldn't drag you here if I didn't think it was best for Emeline."

"I know," Winnie said back. She could just see her daughter's blonde head over the edge of the bed. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Kozik would do anything to keep their daughter safe. Of that, she was sure.

"I might have to stay in Charming for a while," he continued. "There's shit going down with the club. And these guys are the ones looking into the mess that happened to you." Winnie flinched at the mention but he didn't seem to notice. "I'm gonna help them out, with all of it." He looked over at her and she turned to meet his eyes. "I want you and Emeline to stay here until this shit's fixed."

"And how long exactly will that take?" Winnie demanded. She was already hating it here. The idea of staying here for a week was already making her miserable. She didn't want to be here any longer.

Kozik shrugged. "A week. A month. I don't know."

"Fuck, Kozik," Winnie groaned. "I'm not staying here with you that long." She was feeling frustrated, like she needed fresh air or the room was going to suffocate her. She got off the bed and went for the door.

Kozik got up after her and grabbed her by the arm, yanking back and slamming her against his hard body.

"That fucking hurts, Kozik!" she hissed. It wasn't just the impact against his much larger, stronger body. His grip felt like it could tear her arm off.

"Stop running from me," he said, sounding angry. "You've been bullshitting me for three fuckin' years, Winnie. I'm not dealing with this crap anymore. You have to talk to me."

"Let go!" was all she replied with, trying to shove him back, but her efforts were in vain. Kozik's grip was too much for her.

"Daddy, are you hurting Mommy?"

The meek, quiet statement made both freeze. Emeline had stood up and was staring at them uncertainly. Kozik stared down at her before releasing Winnie and storming out of the window, slamming the door shut behind him. Winnie stared after him, rubbing where he had grabbed her.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and drew her daughter to her.

"Does Daddy hate me now?" Emeline asked quietly.

"Daddy doesn't hate you," Winnie said, soothingly. Emeline looked as if she wanted to cry. "And he didn't hurt Mommy. Mommy's just fine." She lifted the child off the floor and placed her on her knee. "Mommy's the one who makes Daddy sad."

"Why?" Emeline asked as she tugged a strand of Winnie's somewhat wet hair.

"Because Mommy's scared."

"Scared of Daddy?"

Winnie chuckled softly.

"No, not of Daddy," she corrected. "She's just…scared of herself."

"Oh."

There was a silence between mother and child for a long time. Winnie absently rocked back and forth, though she wasn't certain if it was to calm Emeline or herself.

"Did Daddy leave to cry?" Emeline suddenly asked, glancing up at her mother. Winnie looked down at her.

"What makes you think Daddy left to cry?" Winnie asked. She felt confused over the young girl's statement. Kozik wouldn't cry; at least, she had never seen him cry.

"Because he looked sad fighting with Mommy," Emeline replied. "Daddy won't cry in front of Mommy because it might make Mommy cry too."

Winnie stared down at the child before resting her cheek on the top of the girl's head. There was something about that statement that really did make Winnie want to cry, but she couldn't place what it was exactly.

"Mommy should go find Daddy," Emeline insisted.

"Will you be fine by yourself if I go do that?" Winnie questioned. Emeline nodded vigorously. "Will you get ready for bed?" She nodded again but with less enthusiasm. Winnie placed her on the floor before going over to the second suitcase. She pulled Emeline's pajamas out and placed them on the bed. "You're a big girl. Get yourself changed and don't leave, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," was the reply. Winnie bent down to kiss Emeline on the top of the head before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Noise hit her like a freight train as she walked down the hallway. She cursed to herself. It was just like the Sons in Tacoma, wanting to party it up when they could. So much for being busy.

The front room only half full, mostly with hangers-on and croweaters. Winnie immediately felt awkward in the room. It was scenes like this that were the reasons why she hated hanging out at the clubhouse in Tacoma when she dated Kozik. The whole situation made her feel dirty.

Jax came in through the front door and she made a deliberate beeline to him, hoping to avoid anyone's attention. Gemma's earlier statement of her catching unwanted attention still stuck with her.

"Hey Winnie," Jax said as she stopped in front of him. "You need something?"

"Where's Kozik?" she asked, quickly glancing over her shoulder. She kept feeling like some of the people in the room were watching her, checking her out almost. She didn't like it.

"Outside," he replied with a jerk towards the door. She nodded and walked past him to go outside.

Outside was much noiser than inside. A crowd had gathered around the clubhouse's boxing ring and there were shouts, cheers and jeers for the two men inside it. Winnie stirred around the outside of the crowd, walking over to the picnic table. It was empty so she sat down on top of it, watching the match. She was surprised at first to see Kozik was one of the guys in the ring, though she didn't recognize the other. She hadn't seen him in the ring in a long time, but he was just as good as ever. And she couldn't believe how good he still looked, considering he must have been forty by now. She hadn't seen him with his shirt off recently and she had forgotten how much she missed the sight.

Winnie quickly shook her head. She did not just think that. What was wrong with her these days?

"Hey, doll," a familiar voice said, coming up behind her. She turned to see Tig climb over the picnic table and settled next to her. Instinctively, she put some space between them. "Whatcha doin'? Sitting by yourself over here?"

Winnie didn't trust Tig so she merely shrugged and answered with, "Watching the fight."

"The fight or Kozik?" Tig asked, taking a drink of his beer. Winnie flinched.

"Maybe I just like watching him get hit," she retorted. Tig laughed.

"We have that in common, then," he stated. He offered her a sip of his beer but she shook her head.

"I don't drink."

"Really? I bet you'd be more fun if you did," he commented.

"You saying I'm no fun?" Winnie could have mentally slapped herself, but she couldn't help but make a retort. Her mother had said it was in her nature to be spiteful sometimes. But this was definitely not something she should be saying to Tig, especially after all she heard about him.

"You could show me how fun you are," he responded, leaning closer. Winnie could smell the alcohol on his breath and she knew exactly what he was thinking. No, she wasn't going to go there. She had come out to find Kozik and maybe apologize. Maybe.

Before she could respond, there was the sound of a bell and the cheering escalated.

"Trager!"

The two looked over to the ring. Kozik was still standing, hands gripping the top rope as he leaned forward. Whoever he had been fighting was being carried out of the ring and he looked none too happy.

"You're next!" he shouted. Winnie looked back at Tig who now had a wolfish grin on his face.

"You're on, bitch!" he shouted back. He gave Winnie the bottle he held. "Hold my beer, babe." Before she could protest, he was off the picnic table and wading through the crowd amongst their cheers.

Winnie sighed and hung her head. Did Tig do that just to rile Kozik up for a fight? Probably. Even away from Tacoma, bikers were just making her life a misery.

"That's an interesting way to get your man to fight for your honor." Winnie looked for the source of the voice. A larger man she had seen earlier that day in the clubhouse came and sat at the picnic table with her. "Bobby," he said for an introduction.

"Well, Bobby, Kozik isn't my man and he isn't fighting for anyone's honor," Winnie said, setting Tig's beer bottle down. She didn't feel like actually holding onto it for him.

"Thought you were here 'cause you're his old lady," Bobby continued.

"We just have a child together, that's it." Winnie was really getting sick of hearing everyone call her an old lady. She wasn't old and she sure as hell was no one's lady. Bobby shrugged as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Just asking."

There were sudden shouts from the ring as well as the crowd, causing Winnie to turn her attention back to it. Kozik and Tig were taking their fight too far and were really getting into it. Happy and two others had climbed into the ring to break the fight up. Even with Happy holding him back, Kozik still tried to get at at his opponent. Tig did the same, even with two men holding him back, but he seemed to be enjoying himself a lot more.

"Both of you, get fuck out of there," their president shouted from his place near the ring. Tig was herded out of the ring though Happy half threw Kozik out.

"You should go help him cool off," Bobby commented. Winnie just heard him over the noise and looked back at him. He shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

Winnie got off the picnic and walked along the edges of the crowd. Two new men had gotten into the ring and were duking it out, so everyone's attention was back on the action. Kozik stood on the crowd's outskirts, checking the cuts and bruises he had received in his fights. To Winnie's annoyance, a couple of crow eaters hung around him, cooing over how amazing he was in the fight.

She hesitated but came up anyway. The crow eaters didn't seem to like her presence.

"What do you want?" one demanded, getting in Winnie's face. "Kozik's too busy for you."

"Fuck that," Winnie replied. She hadn't been her first time dealin with sluts like this. The girl looked stunned for a moment, having not expected an argument for a woman obviously not dressed to impress.

"You're too old for him," she continued, trying a different tactic. There was that word again. _Old_. Winnie was really hating how that word seemed to bitch slap her a lot today.

"My tits are bigger than yours," she retorted before brushing past the shocked woman. There was a brief smile on Kozik's face as she stopped next to him. She hadn't made that much of an effort to dissuade crow eaters in a long time.

"Go away. All of you," Kozik said to them. Winnie ducked her head to hide her pleased smile.

"But Kozik," one whined trying to cozy up to him. He gently pushed her away.

"I said leave."

There were grumbles, sighs and curses, but the women took the hint and waded back into the crowd.

"You okay?" Winnie asked, leaning against the wall of the clubhouse. Kozik nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded. Winnie stared down at the ground, the noise of the crowd drowning out her thoughts. She didn't quite know what to say to him after their short spat earlier. She watched as he grabbed his shirt from a nearby chair and pulled it on, wincing as he did so. Winnie sighed and grabbed his cut before he was able to do so. "Winnie… Don't mess with me."

"I'm not," she retorted, holding it open so he could easily slip his arms in. He watched her for a brief moment before doing as she bid.

"Thanks," he murmured, barely audible over the noise. She nodded, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to bed," she stated, heading back to the door. Before she could leave his reach, Kozik gently clasped her arm and drew her back. She looked up at him. "What?"

"Why'd you come out here?" he asked, searching her face as if it would tell him the answer.

Winnie paused, staring at his chest. She didn't quite know how to answer that question. She shrugged, as if it meant nothing. "Emeline told me to," she stated, nodding as if to reassure herself that was the reason.

Kozik raised his eyebrows. "That's it?" he asked, unconvinced. Winnie sighed and looked away.

"And to…apologize…about early," she added. "I don't mean to be like…that to you."

"You don't have to apologize for that," Kozik replied. He went quiet, looking at the crowd. "Is Emeline in bed?"

"Yeah," Winnie answered. She wished he would let go of her arm. It was starting to fine warm under his grasp. "I'm going to bed now," she repeated, gently attempting to tug her arm away. He seemed to just realize that he was still holding her and let go.

"Alright. I'll be there in a moment."

Winnie left Kozik standing there and went into the clubhouse. It was a little quieter in here; most of its occupants had gone outside to watch the fights taking place. Winnie sighed softly with relief because it meant she'd be able to fall asleep quicker.

Entering Kozik's dorm room, she thought about changing into something comfortable to sleep in. Jeans were definitely not ideal to her. Deciding she might as well, she dug through her suitcase for the tank top and pajama pants she typically slept in and changed.

Emeline was already fast asleep, nuzzled in the blankets at the middle of the bed. Winnie smiled, looking down at her, before climbing into the bed with her. Suddenly, she felt more exhausted than she had in a long time. She cuddled the little girl to her.

The door opened and closed quietly as Kozik came into the room. He smiled slightly as he looked down at them. Winnie sleepily stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled softly. Kozik tugged his shoes off before laying down onto top of the covers. He turned so he was able to face them. For once, Winnie didn't seem to care as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**/tbc**


	4. FOUR

**A/N:** Oh gosh, were people actually worried I stopped writing this? This one took longer than the others. Sorry about that. I got distracted by the Shield. Awesome show. And Kenny Johnson's in it. Teehee. Also had some computer trouble this past week and didn't have it for a while. And now I have a laptop and am still getting used to the keyboard so it takes me a while to type this. Hoorah.

This isn't the best chapter but it moves stuff along. Winnie's living in poor decision land. Cause she's not perfect. It's probably because she's been distracted by Kozik's sexy so I don't blame her. One day, I'll write a serious comment.

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 4**

The following morning when Winnie awoke, Kozik was already gone. She rolled out of bed, feeling refreshed for the first time in the past couple of days. After getting dressed, she awoke Emeline and got the little girl dressed as well. Once they were ready to go, she picked her daughter up, got her wallet and car keys, and left the room.

The main room was empty except for a lone prospect.

"Where's Kozik?" she asked him. He pointed to the double doors.

"Chapel," was his answer. Winnie nodded in understanding. She knew enough of the MC life to know what he meant. Deciding she didn't want to go through the kitchen, she went outside. She was hoping to find someone the two of them could get take out breakfast.

She reached her car and got her daughter buckled into her carseat. As she was about to climb in, a voice interrupted her.

"Running off somewhere?"

Winnie looked across the lot to see the woman she met yesterday, Gemma. She leaned against her own car, smoking.

"For breakfast and some gas," Winnie responded, shielding her eyes from the sun. Gemma dropped the cigarette, snuffed it out with her foot and walked over, arms crossed. Winnie felt weary; she didn't want a confrontation.

Gemma stopped in front of the car, eying Winnie. "Clay told me why you're here," she commented. Winnie took a moment that she to realize Clay must have meant her husband, the club president. "You look after yourself out there before whoever's fucking on you shits on the club. You make an easy target." She didn't give Winnie time to respond before strolling purposefully towards the garage.

Winnie stared after her before sighing. She suddenly felt tired again. She climbed into her car and took off.

Winnie found a nice diner for her and her daughter to have breakfast. Emeline munched her way through her pancakes though Winnie took her sweet time with it. Yesterday weighed heavily on her mind. Her first day in Charming did not go smoothly and she had already managed her first fight with Kozik here. She knew it would happen, just not right away. And Emeline had seen it; that made the whole thing worst in Winnie's mind. Did the little girl think she was wrong? She knew how much Emeline adored her father.

"Stupid Kozik…" she muttered out loud.

"Mommy…?" Emeline questioned, looking confused. Winnie looked down at her and attempted a smile.

"Nothing, hon."

Paying for their breakfast, Winnie got Emeline back in the car and drove around Charming, trying to find a gas station. It took her over twenty minutes to do so but eventually she located what must have been the one gas station in town.

Winnie pulled up and got out, getting Emeline out as well so the girl didn't have to sit and wait. As she leaned against her car, waiting for her car to fill up, her cell rang.

"Hello?" she asked, answering it.

"_Hey, Winnie, it's Jo_." Winnie frowned. Jo was one of the waitresses at the restaurant she worked out. Her and Jo weren't close friends and rarely talked outside of work.

"What is it?"

"_Mrs. Hollander's pissed at you._" Winnie froze. Mrs. Hollander was the woman who owned the restaurant. "_She says she's onto your vacation time. It has to do with the Sons of Anarchy, doesn't it?_"

"What makes you say that?" Winnie demanded, lifting Emeline off the ground and onto the car's trunk. Her stomach was sinking to her knees. Mrs. Hollander wasn't the nicest person around and if she was pissed, that was bad for Winnie's job.

"_We came in this morning and someone sprayed SOA across the front door with an X through it_."

"Wait…what?"

"_You're the only one here with any connection to them. Mrs. Hollander threw one hell of a hissy fit._"

"Did she say anything about me?" Winnie started pacing. She couldn't lose that job. It was the best restaurant in town, and if she lost it, she wouldn't be able to afford her house. They would have to move.

"_Something along the lines of you can stay on your blasted vacation and never come back for all she cares. But I'm sure she would love the joy of firing you in person. Since she would have to and all_."

"Thanks, Jo, for telling me." Winnie didn't wait before hanging up. She threw her cell into her car through the open window. She didn't even want to look at the stupid thing anymore. She put the gas nozzle back in its slot and picked Emeline up so she could pay for the gas inside.

As Winnie paid, Emeline tugged on her pant leg, causing her to look down.

"Mommy, I need to pee," she whispered.

"Oh, okay." Winnie thanked the woman behind the counter before scooping Emeline up and taking her to the bathroom. Winnie stood inside with her, though the girl was able to go on her own. Winnie was holding her up by the counter so she could wash her hands when there was a knocking on the door.

"Um, miss," the woman at the counter was the one speaking and she sounded frantic, "you need to come quickly. Your car…" Winnie grabbed some paper towel and quickly helped Emeline dry her hands before scooping the girl up and coming out of the bathroom.

The clerk stood by the front window and turned to look at her. "I didn't see who did it. They just drove up in a black van and they were wearing a mask."

Winnie came up to stand beside her. The sight before her made her heart sink. She deposited Emeline next to the store clerk before running outside to her car.

The front window had been smashed in. Looking through it, she could see a brick sitting on the back seat, right on Emeline's car seat. This was now the second time they wrecked her car.

"No, no, shit shit shit shit!" Winnie slammed her fists on her hood repeatedly before kicking her tire. What if she had been out here? What if _Emeline_ had been out here? The thought made her sick and scared, tears welling up in her eyes. She suddenly felt too exposed standing out there and she hurried back into the convenience store. Emeline stared up at her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked, clearly confused. "Why are you crying?"

"I called the police," the clerk said from behind the counter. "They're on their way." Winnied nodded as she crouched next to daughter and stroked her head comfortingly, though it was more for herself than Emeline.  
Winnie was pacing back and forth as the police showed up. She didn't quite want to talk to them and she personally hadn't seen the incident so the clerk spoke with them as Winnie watched wearily. She picked Emeline up and settled her on her hip.

As she watched, the sound of motorcycles hit her ears. Emeline wiggled in her grasp.

"Daddy?" she asked, looking up at Winnie.

Winnie turned to look out the front window. Three bikers pulled up. Winnie quickly recognized Kozik but her already tired mind took a moment to register Jax. The third she didn't know. Kozik took one look at the car and threw his helmet to the ground next to his bike before running to the store. Jax and the other man didn't get as worked up but they quickly followed.

"Winnie!" Kozik exclaimed as he came inside. "Are you two all right?" He rushed to their side. Winnie nodded as Emeline reached for him. Without hesitation, she gave the child over. Kozik rocked the young girl absently as he looked back at Winnie.

Winnie was staring at the ground, trying to gather her thoughts. Clearly she and Emeline weren't any safer her than Tacoma. That made her want to go home. At least she was comfortable there, even if she might get killed.

The tears began welling again. Why did she think about that? Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Kozik's waist and began crying against his chest.

"Mommy…?" Emeline asked, sounding scared. She rarely ever saw her mother cry and it was clearly upsetting her.

"Winnie…?" Kozik's arm encircled her waist. "Shhh. It's okay, hon. I'm sorry you have to go through this. But I'll take care of you. You and Emeline."

Jax came over then. He hesitated slightly at seeing Winnie cry before speaking. "Opie and I got a description of the car. We'll go check it out. The police said they're taking the car for evidence or some shit like that. You get them back to the clubhouse."

"Yeah…"

Jax patted Kozik sympathetically on the shoulder before he and Opie left.

"We gotta go," Kozik said gently. Winnie pulled away from him then, wiping her eyes and feeling embarrassed. She didn't like him seeing her like that.

"I got your shirt soaked," she said wetly. Kozik glanced down at his shirt before shrugging.

"It's fine," he replied. He jerked his head towards the door. "Come on."

Winnie said a quick thank you to the store clerk before following Kozik out. The police were busy investigating her car though they allowed Winnie to take her cell phone out of it. Kozik set his daughter down, picked up his helmet and gave it to Emeline to hold. Winnie watched him, confused. He shrugged again.

"I can push it," he said. She nodded as he started walking down the street, pushing his bike along. Emeline looked back at Winnie, who took the little girl by the hand and followed after him.

They walked in a relative silence. The experience, had for once, not made Winnie want to shout at Kozik. She knew at this point getting mad at him wasn't going to help her situation. She had been getting mad at him for everything for years and she was just too tired now.

Somehow, they made it back to the garage. Kozik took his helmet back from Emeline as he moved his bike to park it. Winnie absently picked up Emeline and walked to the clubhouse. One of the prospects was leaving the clubhouse as she approached.

"Where's your car?" he asked confused. She shrugged and didn't respond, pushing past him into the building. The room was empty except for Gemma and another woman. Gemma raised her eyebrows at Winnie; she had obviously been informed of the incident. Winnie lowered her eyes and walked quickly to the dorm room.

Gently, she set Emeline on the floor before grabbing what she could of her stuff and throwing it haphazardly at her suitcases.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Emeline asked, climbing up onto the bed and watching her.

"Packing," she responded. Her somehow sounded disconnected to her. "We're going to Ohio to see Auntie Lin."

"Is Daddy coming too?"

"No. Daddy's staying here where he belongs."

"Oh." Emeline looked down at the floor but didn't say anything else.

Footsteps came down the hallway and Kozik entered the room. He paused once he saw her packing.

"What are you doing?" he questioned. Emeline looked up at him.

"We're gonna see Auntie Lin," she answered him. Kozik stared down at her before looking at Winnie.

"Is she serious?" he demanded. Winnie stopped to look at him.

"You said we'd be fine here," she said, her voice void of any emotion. "Clearly, we're not. We're going somewhere where we will be."

"First you leave me," Kozik said, his voice sounding somewhere in between upset and angry. "And now you're taking my daughter from me?"

"No I'm not," Winnie retorted, clasping her suitcase shut. "Besides, you left me, remember?"

Kozik froze. The discussion had taken a turn he didn't want to go. He rubbed a hand over his face as he thought before turning his back to her.

"Just think about it, okay?" he said before going back down the hallway. Winnie watched him go before sighing. She slumped onto the bed next to Emeline.

"Is Mommy okay?" Emeline asked, laying down. Winnie laid back down as well.

"Mommy doesn't know," she answered honestly. She looked up at the ceiling. "Mommy doesn't know what to do. She's sorry she's been such a bad mommy recently." Emeline sat up quickly.

"No! Mommy's a good mommy!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down to prove her point. Winnie let out a laugh before taking the girl in her arms and hugging her.

"At least I have you," she murmured. Emeline giggled and snuggled against her.

"Are we really leaving?" she asked, her voice muffled. Winnie went quiet before sitting up with the young girl in her lap.

"I don't know, sweetie," she answered. "Mommy needs some time alone."

"Okay." Emeline slipped off her lap and onto the floor. "I'll wait." Winnie smiled slightly and patted her daughter on the head before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Winnie walked into the main room. Again, there wasn't many people here. Gemma had left but the woman she had been speaking with earlier was still there. Winnie sat down at the bar. The woman took notice of her and sat beside her.

"Kozik seemed upset when he left," she commented. She said it like it was a casual statement, as if to not rile Winnie up. Winnie shrugged in response.

"I guess so," she replied before looking at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Lyla," she answered with a slight smile. "And you're Winnie." Before Winnie could question how she knew, Lyla shrugged and said, "Opie told me."

"You're Opie's old lady?" Winnie could just recall Kozik and Jax's bearded companion from at the convenience store. Lyla took a moment to answer.

"You can say that." They went to being silent, sitting side by side. It was a strangely comfortable silence. This woman didn't hold the same unapproachable air Winnie had felt from Gemma. It was much easier to relax near her.

"I was thinking I'd leave," she said after a long moment of pause. She didn't know what compelled her to say it. She just felt she needed to speak of it out loud to someone, and Lyla felt like someone she could trust.

"Back to Tacoma?" was the question that answered her. No scoff. No comment of her being a coward. Winnie shook her head.

"No. To Ohio." Lyla glanced over at her. "My sister lives there. And my parents went that because of all…this."

"Ah." There was a note of understanding in Lyla's voice. "It's safer for your daughter there." There was another pause before she added, "And you can get away from Kozik."

Winnie froze. Was she that easy to read? She looked over at Lyla, who offered her a quick smile.

"How…?"

"I've watched you two communicate," she replied with the slightest of shrugs. "There's something there when you talk. Like, you love each other but something's holding you back." She shook her head. "Sorry. I know it's none of my business. But would running away from him really make it better?"

"I need to think of Emeline," Winnie answered defiantly. "And what's best for her."

"And is it best for her to lose her father?"

Winnie lowered her head, letting her forehead drop onto the counter. "What are you, my therapist?" Lyla chuckled softly.

"All I'm saying is there are three people involved in this situation. You need to think about all three." Lyla gently patted her back. "You need anything, I'll be around." She got off the stool. Winnie remained in place until she heard the front door open and close.

Slowly, she lifted her head. Who was this woman, making her mind hurt with all the thinking she now had to do? Winnie got off the stool and stood in place for the moment. Should she really leave to Ohio, running from the entire situation? Or should she stay and trust Kozik to protect them both? She had trusted Kozik before and it didn't turn out how she had wanted. Could she risk it this time?

"I need a nap," she muttered out loud to herself. With her hands shoved in her pockets, she went back to the dorm room.

* * *

Winnie's eyelids fluttered open and she groaned. She had returned to the dorm room and gone to a restless sleep. Now she felt sore from sleeping so stiffly. Sitting up, she realized she wasn't alone in the room but her companion wasn't Emeline. Kozik sat in the chair at his desk, loading a handgun. Winnie's eyes immediately landed on the gun as Kozik looked up at her.

"You're awake," he said. He noticed she stared at what he held and he threw it onto his desk. "Sorry."

"Where's Emeline?" Winnie immediately questioned. She felt worried, not knowing where her daughter was.

"In the main room, being entertained by Juice and Chibs." Kozik got off the chair and stood over. "You stopped packing." It wasn't a question but a statement. Winnie nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you staying?"

Winnie didn't miss how hopeful his voice was. She sighed and got off the bed, brushing her shirt down. "Yeah." She gently brushed past him on her way to the door. "This is the last time I make a stupid decision like this. Shit happens again, and Emeline and I are gone for good." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I'm serious."

He watched her for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm gonna get Emeline." Winnie walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

**/tbc**


	5. FIVE

**A/N:** This took a while. The Shield really is very distracting. And the Word program on my new laptop really pisses me off sometimes so I'm still getting used to it. This chapter is shorter than some of the others but that's all right. I had to re-enter all my paragraphs so excuse any crappy editing. I'm too lazy to completely read it right over at the moment.

Betcha know where the Los Mags comes from, haha. I was too lazy to make my own gang up. The One-Niners are in both so I just rolled with that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy. But I do own Winnie and Emeline.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know  
By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 5**

Winnie thanked Lyla, handing the woman her keys back. Lyla was steadily growing on her, even if they had some different views on things. She had just borrowed the other woman's car to go to the store. She didn't trust the food the club had kept in the kitchen in case Emeline needed a snack. Much to her annoyance and her relief, Kozik had made one of the prospects go with her and Emeline. Winnie scooped her daughter up as the prospect carried the bag that she had bought before heading into the clubhouse.

The prospect went into the kitchen to put the food away as Winnie deposited the young girl in the dorm room. Emeline immediately went to playing with her toys. Assured that Emeline was fine there, Winnie went back into the main room.

The prospect had left, leaving Winnie alone. The door to the chapel was closed, making her assume the guys were in a meeting. A newspaper lay on the table, thrown haphazardly by someone. Winnie picked it up and settled on the couch. Being kept cooped up meant there was little she was able to do. She had spent the morning deflecting questions over the phone from her worried parents and her angry boss. A quiet noon reading the newspaper sounded nice.

She was entertaining herself reading the classifieds when a shout from the chapel disrupted her thoughts.

"I don't give a shit about that!" There was no mistaking Kozik's voice. "I don't even know what the fuck is going on, Clay! This was Charming's problem and it's shitting all over me!"

"Calm down, Kozik," Clay's voice was also distinct. Subconsciously, Winnie closed the newspaper and settled up on her knees, listening to the conversation. "We're looking into it."

"Just don't get your panties in a wad." That voice was obviously Tig's. There was a grunt of annoyance that followed it.

"My old lady was almost bricked the other day," Kozik continued, his anger building. "And we're _looking into it_? She's been here for days. We should have had this done!"

There was a slam, like someone throwing a chair into a wall, before the door was yanked opened, making Winnie jump. Kozik stormed out, though he was followed quickly by Happy, Chibs and Opie.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it," Opie said, grabbing Kozik's arm.

"No, do it," Happy interjected. He seemed to be taking some small amount of pleasure in the growing violent rage Kozik was undergoing. Jax came out of the clubhouse, followed by Tig.

"Calm down, Kozik," Jax ordered. "Clay said we're handling it."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Kozik snapped, yanking his arm from Opie's grasp. "If this was your family, it would have already been handled." He backed away from them. "Thanks for trying, fellas, but I'll handle it myself." Without another word, he stormed out of the clubhouse.

"What does he mean, he'll handle it himself?" Winnie asked. There was a silent pause, as if they had all just realized she was there.

"We found out who's been harassing you," Jax explained, turning to look at her. She gave him a quizzical look. "A couple weeks back, the One-Niners had some trouble with this Mexican gang, Los Magnificos. They're apparently branching out of L.A."

"Yeah, so?" Winnie couldn't comprehend what the Sons had to do with the One-Niners, aside from selling them guns.

Jax paused briefly, thinking about his words. "Clay made a deal with Laroy. The Niners paid extra for their guns if we step in and assist to keep the Los Mags out of Oakland. Kozik helped us out by keeping watch as we…fulfilled our deal. He wasn't directly involved."

"We figured they must have saw him though," Opie added. He shrugged slightly. "You live outside of Charming, away from the club that pissed on them. Guess they thought harassing you would be the easiest revenge."

Winnie stared at them, stunned. Her mind went blank as she tried to comprehend what had just been told to her. She had been so certain that this had all been Kozik's fault. And he had only been playing watch boy? The guys seemed uncertain as what to do next.

"Chibs…?" Winnie asked, gathering her thoughts.

"Yeah, darlin'?" the Scotsman answered.

"Can you watch Emeline for me?" She had discovered Chibs was her daughter's favourite son besides Kozik. "She's in the dorm room."

"Yeah, sure." There was confusion in his face but he didn't question her. She quickly brushed past them to head outside.

"Winnie, where are you going?" Jax's called after her.

"There's somewhere I have to be," she called back absently.

Outside, Winnie quickly strolled to Lyla. The other woman was standing in the parking lot, talking to Gemma. They glanced over her as she approached.

"Kozik looked pissed," Lyla commented, looking worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Can I use your car again?" Winnie asked, not answering. Lyla stared at her for a moment before fishing out her keys.

"Of course."

Winnie took the keys and hurried to the car. Gemma called after her, "Stop him before he does something stupid."

The streets of Charming seemed awfully busy to her as she drove through them. Winnie cursed, tapping her fingers on the wheel impatiently at every red light, stop sign or pedestrian crossing. She sighed with relief as she finally drove outside the town's limits. She didn't quite have a plan, but she knew she had to go towards Oakland. It had to be where Kozik was going.

Coming into Oakland, Winnie felt nervous. She still hadn't figured out what exactly she'd do when she found Kozik. She had been driving the streets, scanning for any sign of him and getting more and more desperate. For some reason, she felt scared. It wasn't for herself – no she was fine. And it wasn't for Emeline. In the past few days that she had been in Charming, she had come to the realization that her daughter really was safe, as long as she was with the Sons' clubhouse with them. It was only out on the streets that they were in danger. And now Kozik was running on the streets in a different place with no protection.

Winnie almost slammed her brakes once she saw Kozik's bike parked. He was on the sidewalk nearby, pacing like a caged animal. Without another wasted thought, she parked next to the motorcycle and got out.

"Kozik!" He looked up at the sound of her voice, stopping his pacing. The look on his face made her stop briefly but she continued until she was at his side. "What are you doing here?"

Kozik stared down at her for a moment before continuing his pacing. "Go back to Charming, Win." She shook her head, grabbing his arm.

"You have to come with me," she insisted, tugging on his arm. "Before you pull some shit that will screw us all over."

"This shitheads have been fucking with you and Emeline," he hissed, stopping again. "They're gonna pay!"

"Oh, look what we have here! It's a Son."

Both turned around. Three men walked towards them and Kozik muttered under his breath, "Fuckin' Niners." Winnie glanced up at him before looking back at the men. She knew the Sons were on generally good terms with the One-Niners these days but knowing they were part of the gang wars that California was getting infamous for made her nervous. This must have been what her sinking feelings earlier had been about. Instinctively, she tightened her grip on Kozik's arm.

"You look lost, cracker," one said. They spread out a little, making somewhat of a semi-circle. Kozik gently pushed Winnie until their backs were to the building's wall with Kozik between Winnie and the other men.

"Just looking for a friend," he answered. His voice showed nothing of the anger he felt earlier.

"You ain't got any friends here," another said. "So off on your bike and ride out.

"Not until I find those damn Lost Mexicans," Kozik retorted. There were scoffs of amusement from the Niners, though they didn't respond. The scoffs seemed to only heighten Kozik's anger as Winnie was able to feel him tense. There was a brief pause in conversation before Kozik pulled out his gun, pointing it at the center Niner. "Now, get the fuck out of my way before I blow your damn head off."

"Koz, no," Winnie said, tugging on his arm. It didn't take a genius to know that their one against three odds were not good. Kozik shook his arm loose of her grip as he ignored her.

"Listen to your girl, white boy," one of the Niners said. The three men had drawn their own guns, all targeting Kozik. "Or Oakland's about to get really bloody."

There wasn't time for a response. The sound of motorcycles coming down the road made everyone pause, though they didn't take their eyes from each other. Winnie let out an audible sigh of relief as a few of the Sons rolled up. Clay, Jax, Tig and Opie took their time getting off their bikes and coming over. Clay took one look at the situation before speaking.

"I see we have a problem here," he commented, as if speaking of the weather.

"No shit, old man," one of the Niners said. They seemed a little nervous now that they were outnumbered.

"He says there doesn't need to be a problem," Jax said. He placed his hand on Kozik's wrist and pushed down. Kozik didn't let his hand move so Jax ordered, "Put the gun down. Now." Kozik looked at the vice president defiantly before lowering his gun.

"Kozik here has been having some problems with this Mexican gang," Clay said, sounding very diplomatic. "They've been messing with his old lady, so I'm sure you can understand his anger right now."

"That still doesn't mean he can run Oakland like he owns it," one retorted. They had lowered their guns but hadn't put them away. Clay nodded in what seemed like understanding.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll make an appointment next time."

The One-Niners seemed to consider him for a moment before one said, "Damn right you will. Now get the fuck out of Oakland before Laroy has to hear about this." They then sauntered down the street, glancing periodically over their shoulders at the Sons.

Clay turned to Kozik and cuffed him roughly on the head. "What the hell were you thinking, you idiot? Running off to Oakland by yourself? Jesus Christ, you could have fucked us all over!"

Tig gently took Winnie by the arm and pulled her away from the argument that was starting to take place. "This isn't something for your ears, babe," he commented, opening her car door for her. Winnie glanced over her shoulder at the other men. They were in the middle of a heated, whispered argument. "Come on, we're going back to Charming."

Winnie sighed before getting into the car.

The drive back to Charming felt much shorter than the drive to Oakland. She was able to focus more on her driving, rather than worrying about what Kozik was up to. He was fine as long as the rest of the guys were there. In her rearview mirror, she could see Tig following her. Before she knew it, they were back in the lot at T-M.

Lyla approached the car as Winnie got out. "Everything okay?" she asked. Winnie shrugged.

"I don't know," Winnie answered, giving her the keys back. "I have no idea what's even going on anymore." She gently brushed past the other woman into the clubhouse. Emeline sat on the pool table, doing one of her puzzles with Chibs.

"Hi Mommy!" she said once Winnie entered. Winnie came over and patted her daughter's head.

"Hi, sweetie," she replied, kissing the top of Emeline's head. "You having fun with Chibs?"

"Mmhmm!" was the answer before Emeline turned her attention back to the puzzle.

"Guys coming back?" Chibs asked. Winnie nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Tig's waiting outside for them."

She suddenly felt exhausted, making her realize that she had been feeling exhausted a lot these days. "Stay with Chibs for a bit. Mommy needs rest." Emeline didn't reply; she was too busy with her puzzle now. Chibs patted her arm before she walked back to Kozik's dorm room.

It was strange, looking around the room. She was starting to feel comfortable here and she didn't like that. She wanted to go back to her house in Tacoma. Back to Tacoma where everything was familiar and she knew where her life was going. Here, everything just felt odd to her.

She sat on the bed, staring at the wall across from her. She didn't move when she heard noises drift in from the main room; the other guys had returned. They weren't sounding as loud and rambunctious as they normally did.

Kozik came into the room, holding Emeline in his arms. She seemed unimpressed that she had been taken away from her puzzle though she seemed happy enough to be with her father. Kozik put Emeline down on the bed and the young girl went straight to playing with a couple of her plush toys they had left there.

"I'm sorry," Kozik said, kneeling down in front of Winnie. She looked down at him, not speaking. "I really fucked your life up."

"Yeah, you did," Winnie answered. She didn't want to admit to him she had enjoyed parts of her life that had him in it. "But we made something nice of it." Kozik glanced past her at Emeline and smiled.

"Yeah, we did." He seemed lost in thought for a moment, looking at the little girl.

"Kozik?"

Kozik stood up before looking away. "I was thinking. You should go to Ohio." Winnie stared up at him, confused.

"Wait. What?"

* * *

**/tbc**


	6. SIX

**A/N:** Ta-da, new chapter! I've sitting here being a couch potato and thought I'd write some of this. So a new chapter is probably coming really soon because I'm gonna keep writing, up until Saving Grace is over tonight. Which is late. And I'll probably keep writing tomorrow, too. Cause I'm just into this right now.

If you check out my profile, I'm making a playlist for this story. There's four songs at this exact moment. They either relate to the story or I just like listening to them as I write. Give 'em a listen if you like. Thanks for the continue support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoA, just some OCs.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 6**

Winnie stood up, crossing her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Just what I said. You should go to Ohio."

There was a long pause as the two stood still. Winnie felt confused. Hadn't he been telling her for the past few days that she belonged here and he didn't want her to go to Ohio? Didn't he make every possible effort just to keep her here? She just didn't understand. What had gotten into him all of a sudden?

Kozik was looking at Emeline, who was oblivious to her parents' conversation. Winnie grabbed Kozik by his cut and pulled him towards the bathroom. There was a hesitation in his step but, after a moment of resistance, he followed her. Once in the small bathroom, Winnie shut the door behind them.

"What the hell, Kozik?" she said. It was all she was able to get out; she just wasn't able to organize her thoughts.

Kozik looked at her for a moment before leaning against the sink's counter. "Clay really let me have it back in Oakland," he answered. It wasn't lost on Winnie that he seemed to avoid looking her in the eye. "That was a real shit thing I just did. Could have gotten you guys into more danger." He stopped, seeming to struggle with his words. Winnie was about to speak when he pushed away from the counter, turned and slammed his fist into the mirror.

"Shit! Kozik!" Winnie exclaimed, shocked. She had instinctively held her arms up in front of her face though it wasn't particularly needed. The mirror shattered, but the broken glass merely fell into the sink. She stared at him in surprised, though the red trickling down his fist caught her eye.

Winnie reached forward and took Kozik's bloodied hand into her own. "Why'd you do that?" she asked as gently as she could. He was shaking slightly, though with what she was uncertain. Being careful around the broken glass, she opened the cabinet door. She wasn't the best at first-aid, but she had to do something before it got worse.

"I don't know," he muttered in way of answering her question. He remained surprisingly still as she rummaged through the cabinet. She could have cursed, seeing he lacked what she needed. "I just feel so…pissed these days." That was a little surprising as he seemed more relaxed than pissed this whole time.

"We need to find you a first-aid kit," she said, avoiding talking about it anymore. She grabbed the towel off the counter and wrapped Kozik's hand in it. "Come on." She released his hand, forcing him to hold it himself.

Winnie opened the door and they exited the bathroom. Emeline stood on the floor, clutching her teddy bear and staring at them. Winnie paused, making Kozik bump into her from behind. She cursed under her breath. She had almost forgotten her daughter was in the next room. The noise of the glass breaking would have scared her.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she asked quietly. Winnie scooped the girl up into her arms. "What was that?"

"Nothing, sweetie," Winnie replied. It was a lie, but she didn't want her daughter knowing what had just transpired. The girl was experiencing enough as it was; she didn't need to see her father bleeding as well. "Just…don't go in the bathroom, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Emeline looked as if she wanted to say something else but Kozik gently brushed past them and into the hallway. Winnie stared after him, frowning, as Emeline pouted. Winnie knew it was because he didn't want Emeline to see the blood so she didn't question it. Instead, she looked at their half packed suitcases. It occurred to her that she should finish packing them, just in case they really were leaving.

"Mommy?"

Winnie looked at the little girl as she set her back down.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going home yet?" The little girl sounded very tired. Winnie frowned again, knowing the girl had seemed to be enjoying her stay here. She had grown especially fond of spending time with Chibs and Juice, who had somehow became her part-time baby-sitters. But a week was a long time to a girl that young and she must been homesick.

Winnie squatted on the ground, stroking her daughter's head. "We'll go home soon."

"Daddy too?" Emeline sounded hopeful.

There was a pause before Winnie answered, "Daddy too."

Emeline seemed pleased with this and immediately demanded if she could play outside. Winnie agreed that fresh air would do them both some good and helped gather up a few toys before they left the room. In the front room, a few of the guys were sitting. Emeline skipped past them, used to them all but Winnie avoided eye contact with any of them. As time went on, she was reminded about why she didn't want anything to do with the club to begin with. It was too much trouble.

The lot was peaceful and nearly empty. Only a few people were out there. Emeline found a nice shaded spot to play and Winnie sat down at the picnic table. It felt good to just sit there with nothing to think about as the little girl enjoyed herself. But it would be a relief to get away. Secretly, she was happy with Kozik's revelation. Getting as far away from all this shit would make her feel safe again. And she knew her daughter would be safe again, too.

"Hey, doll." Tig's voice snapped Winnie out of her thoughts. He had come out of the clubhouse and settled onto the seat next to her.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked instead of responding to his greeting.

"Will you get naked if I said yes?" This was delivered with his most lecherous grin yet.

"No."

"Then, no, I'm not." He sighed, as if very disappointed with her answer. "Heard you two are leaving."

Winnie wasn't too surprised her had heard that. The guys of the club could barely keep their thoughts to themselves. She always thought of them as little school girls in that sense.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She didn't mean to sound so defensive but her conversations with Tig always made him wary. He had that strange effect on people. Her response seemed to only amuse him as he laughed.

"I'm just sad that we didn't get to know each other better."

"You mean that I didn't have sex with you? Well geez, Tig, I'm so sorry I've been preoccupied with my life being endangered and all. On my next visit, I'll make sure to suck you off."

That was followed by Tig laughing and saying, "I knew you had a crush on me."

"Well, I seem to have extremely bad taste in men."

"Ouch. My balls are sulking now, thanks." There was a pause between them, which was surprisingly comfortable. This disturbed Winnie a little. She didn't like the idea that she was unwillingly feeling comfortable with Tig of all people. The meant she was growing to like him and get used to him. She didn't want that. Anything but that.

"Well, have a safe trip." Tig got up from the picnic table and strolled towards the garage. Winnie watched him go. The clubhouse door opened again and Kozik came out. Winnie looked at him and immediately stood up.

"Is your hand okay?" she asked. Her eyes darted downwards. His hand was neatly wrapped in bandages. Kozik looked out at it, almost like he had forgotten it had happened.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just finished cleaning the glass up so the bathroom's safe again." He glanced up at the sky; the sun was setting now, making the whole sky a beautiful bright orange. "It's getting late. Emeline, bed time." There was a soft 'aww' but the child obediently started gathering up her toys.

"It's actually a little early-" Winnie stated but he cut her off.

"Juice booked you both seats on the flight to Ohio. Plane leaves early. She'll need some sleep."

"…When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I thought you'd like to leave as soon as possible."

Winnie chewed on her bottom. She hadn't expected to be leaving that soon. "Yeah, of course." Kozik bent to help Emeline with her toys. Winnie walked past them inside, knowing they would be just fine without her. If they were leaving tomorrow, she needed to finish packing.

She was clasping her suitcase close and putting it on the floor next to Emeline's when the two finally came in the room. She crossed her arms, frowning.

"I thought you said bed time was twenty minutes ago?" she commented towards Kozik. He shrugged slightly.

"We had a bed time snack," he answered. He deposited Emeline's toys on the floor before helping the girl change into her pajamas. They were the only clothes left unpacked, aside from her clothes for tomorrow. Emeline picked up the toys and put them into one of the extra bags, which would also carry their unpacked clothes. There wasn't much talking, aside from Emeline telling Kozik about her day. Once she was dressed, he picked her up and took her into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Winnie kicked her shoes off and settled on the bed. It was relieving to know this was her final night sleeping on this bed. She didn't change, deciding that she would just wear the same clothes the next day. Her appearance hadn't been the best kept part of her the past few days; one more day wouldn't hurt.

Emeline skipped out of the bathroom and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards the pillows. She wiggled under the blankets and snuggled down. Winnie smiled watching her. Emeline looked up at her.

"Are we going home tomorrow?" she asked, sounding sleepy.

"Soon, baby. We're going to see Auntie Lin first."

"Yay…." Emeline's voice died off. She seemed to try and keep her eyes open but eventually failed, drifting off to sleep.

"Is she actually asleep?" Kozik sounded just as tired as Emeline did, but not because he was sleepy. Winnie looked at him, seeing just how exhausted he was.

"She is." She jerked her head towards the other side of the bed. "Go to sleep, Kozik. You really need rest."

"Yeah…" Kozik remained rooted to the spot for a moment longer before heading to the other side of the bed. He tugged his cut off, resting it on his chair before dropping onto the bed. They didn't say anything else. Winnie merely watched him stretch a bit, moving until he was comfortable. Once his restlessness was done and he stopped moving, Winnie laid back. It was still early but sleep found her easily.

* * *

The noises of the airport weren't too loud. It didn't surprise Winnie that Charming's airport wasn't busy but it was definitely busier than she thought it was. She sat on a bench, wearing an old sweater. The morning was chilly for California, which had made getting out of bed that much harder. Lyla sat on the bench next to her, the two women resting in an easy silence. In Winnie's eyesight was Kozik, holding a sleepy Emeline, the girl bundled up in warmer clothes than she had worn in days. Kozik talked with Jax, Opie, Chibs and Juice, who, Winnie mused, were their going away party.

The intercom came on, announcing that the flight to Ohio was there and ready to board. Winnie and Lyla stood up, making their way over to the others.

"Bye, sweetie," Kozik was saying, kissing Emeline repeatedly on the cheek. The little girl made sleepy giggles before kissing him back.

"Bye bye, Daddy," she said. She was handed off to Chibs then, who she hugged around the neck. The guys and Lyla seemed to make a show about saying goodbye to Emeline, distancing themselves from Winnie and Kozik. Winnie couldn't help but be contrary by scowling at them. She knew what they were doing. Kozik took to look at her.

"I'll call you when we've worked this shit out," he said. Winnie nodded, arms crossed. "And I'll see you when you come back to Tacoma."

"Yeah, sure." The pause between them felt awkward and Winnie cursed the others for moving out of ear shot. "Thanks for…stuff."

"Yeah, sure. You need any other…stuff done just call me."

"I'll do that."

There was another silence. Winnie shifted uncomfortably on her feet. The voice over the intercom once again said that the flight was now boarding.

"You better go," Kozik said. Winnie nodded.

"Yeah, I better."

She was about to go past him to the others when Kozik grabbed her by her arm, slamming her against him and pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. The arm the wound around her waist kept her pressed to him, but she was too in shock to respond. Before she could react, he let her go.

"Have a safe trip," he whispered, stepping away from her. She just stared at him, unable to say a word. He stood there for a moment before strolling away, hands shoved into his pockets. Chibs and Lyla came over to her with Emeline. The other three had followed Kozik once they saw him leave. Gently, Chibs shifted Emeline to Winnie. Through that short conversation, she had fallen asleep.

"Take care, darlin'," Chibs said, patting her arm. She nodded and murmured a 'thanks'. He took off as Lyla gave her a smile.

"I don't know what the guys think, but as far as I'm concerned, you're always welcome in Charming," she said. Winnie smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she said. She gave Lyla a sideways hug, careful not to jostle the girl in her arms. After releasing the other woman, she strolled purposefully towards the stewardess, tickets in hand. She was leaving Charming. Hopefully, this bad dream was over.

* * *

_A few days later_

The sound of her sister's voice sounding unimpressed caused Winnie snapped out of her thoughts. She had been at her sister's house for a few days now and they had fallen into an easy route. Her sister hadn't been annoyed with her coming here; she was definitely more relieved even though they already had a full house. Winnie's parents had come here when the situation had first started and they occupied the guest bedroom. Winnie had a niece and nephew: twelve-year-old Ian and six-year-old Miranda. The younger sibling had no problems with sharing her bedroom with her little cousin. In fact, the two were nearly inseparable, aside from when Miranda had to go to school. Winnie, instead, had opted for the old couch in the basement. She found comfort in the lumpy, somewhat smelly couch, though she didn't know why.

"Winnie? Yoohoo, Winifred Michelle Jensen, I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry, what?" Winnie looked towards her sister. Lindsay was a couple inches taller and four years older. Her face was lined slightly with the stress of motherhood and her job, but otherwise still the pretty woman Winnie remembered always looking up to. They shared the same blonde hair though Lindsay had cut hers short.

"I was asking if you're actually going to have any milk," Lin answered, leaning against the doorframe. They stood in the kitchen, Winnie next to the counter. She stared down at it. An empty glass and the half full jug of milk were next to her on it.

"Right, I was getting milk," she said, more to herself than anyone else. She had gotten lost in her mind before she had actually poured any.

"You okay?" Lin asked. "You've been off lately."

"What do you mean?" Winnie asked, finally pouring her milk. She nearly overflowed the glass before stopping and putting the jug away. She picked up her glass. "I don't feel off," she commented before drinking.

"Well, that's because I know you better than you do," Lin stated. Winnie snorted but Lin didn't comment and continued. "You seem relax but like you're just going through life because you have to. You're not really here."

"I just can't wait to get home," Winnie said, draining her glass and putting it in the sink. She walked past her sister into the living room, and dropped onto the couch. There was no one here; her parents had gone to the store, Ian was at his friend's house, and Lindsay's husband Mark was in the backyard, playing with Emeline and Miranda.

Lin followed her, unimpressed about being brushed off. "Yeah, I know that. But I had a nice chat with Mom and Dad."

"Really? About what?" Winnie didn't really care. She made a show of picking up the remote and turning the tv on. It was rather childish but her older sister often managed to bring that out in her.

"They were thinking about moving here." Winnie promptly turned the TV off. She didn't quite believe what she had just heard. Her parents had _always_ lived in Washington. Lin and her had been born and raised in Washington. Lin had only moved out to Ohio eight years ago because of Mark's job. And they were getting old. How could they possibly move that far away at their age?

"Why?" Winnie demanded. Lin settled into the armchair and mulled over what to say. "Lin…"

"It's safer here," she finally answered. Winnie furrowed her eyebrows before it dawned on her.

"You're talking about the Sons," she said. It was a statement, not a question. Lin shrugged.

"Mom and Dad don't want to deal with that," she said. "With good reason. Really, Winnie, if it wasn't for the fact he was Emeline's father, he wouldn't be allowed around. But look what his shit has done to our family. You, Mom and Dad are here, hiding in fear for your lives."

Winnie settled back on the couch, unhappily with the sudden change in conversation.

"I'm just saying, it's a smart decision," Lin said. "We think you should too."

"You want me to leave Tacoma?" Winnie asked, surprised, as she sat up. "I love living in Tacoma. I'm not leaving it."

"Seriously, Winnie, you need to think about your situation." Lin stood up, fixing Winnie with her most serious stare. "You need to cut that string off. I know it was for Emeline, but that location's turning toxic, in case you haven't noticed."

"He's fixing it," Winnie muttered in denial. It was less about what her sister was talking about and more about leaving Tacoma. As bad as it was there right now, Tacoma was her home. She couldn't move.

"Didn't you almost get a brick through at you?" Lin retorted, causing Winnie to flinch. "I can see that's going well." She walked to the couch Winnie was on, settling down on its edge. "Think, Winnie. I know you love Tacoma but your life is really messed up right now. You need a fresh start." Winnie didn't answer so Lin sighed. "Just think about it. I know of a great restaurant here that's looking for a chef. If you decide to, Emeline can stay here while you go back to Tacoma and clean shit up."

"You really think it's a good idea?" Winnie asked. She didn't want to leave Tacoma, but if it was really what was best for her daughter, that was what she had to do. The past few years of her life had been full of bad decisions; it was time she finally made a good one.

"Yeah. Mark has a good friend who's a realtor," Lin continued. "There's some good places around here, in this neighbourhood even. He'll even make sure that you get a good price for your house."

Winnie went quiet for a moment before getting off the couch. "I'll think about it," she said before going back into the kitchen.

* * *

**/tbc**


	7. SEVEN

**A/N:** Here's chapter seven. Some stuff happens in it. Yeah.

Thanks for your continued support.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy and am just a fan. I do own all the OCs who appear or are mentioned.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 7**

Winnie stepped out of the restaurant, sighing. She had spent over an hour getting her ear chewed off by Mrs. Hollander. It was one of the worst lectures she ever had in her life, but she was glad it was over. On the other hand, she had just been fired. For some reason, it wasn't as upsetting to her as she thought it would be. But she had days where she knew it was coming and an entire plane ride to keep herself calm. Mrs. Hollander had been a real bitch of a boss and she was almost relieved to be rid of her.

Late the previous night, Winnie had caught a plane back to Tacoma. She was alone, having left Emeline with her sister since she hadn't been planning on staying long. She just needed to deal with things so she didn't had to worry about them anymore.

This hadn't been comforting to her family though. Emeline had been a little upset about being left without either parent, but the knowledge her mother wouldn't be gone long had calmed her. Her sister and parents were completely unhappy over the decision. Winnie hadn't heard heads or tails from Kozik and so they had concluded it hadn't been dealt with yet. Winnie had spent the past couple of days arguing with them over it until she had convinced Mark to drive her to the airport.

First off was dealing with her horrible job situation. With that out of the way, she went back home. Having seen her house for the first time in days had been like a breath of fresh air. It had, luckily, gone undamaged in her absence and she had the best sleep of her life in her bed the previous night.

Entering the house today, it felt empty and like home. She couldn't believe she was considering selling this house. It was her first house and she was raising her daughter here. But she was now unemployed and possibly leaving to Ohio.

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about any of that right now. She sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. She felt like taking a nap, having not been able to sleep on the plane last night. She was ready to drift off when the front door banged open.

Winnie didn't move. Somehow, she wasn't surprised over who it would be. Kozik came into the living room and stopped in the doorway, staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be in Ohio!"

"I just needed to fix some stuff," Winnie answered, standing up. She shrugged. "I know I made a big deal about wanting to go but once I was there, I much rather be here." She stopped, watching him. He did not look happy at all when he had come in but he was slowly calming. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Donut called me. He said he saw you. I thought he was full of shit."

"Stupid Donut," she muttered under her breath. She was hoping that she would be able to get back to Ohio before Kozik knew she had even come here. That he had kissed her before she left still hung heavily in her mind, but she didn't want him to know that. In fact, she was planning on never bringing it up ever.

She headed into the kitchen for a drink, Kozik following. "Have you guys…fixed that problem?"

Kozik paused, leaning on the counter. "We are tonight," he answered. Winnie stopped as she was filling a glass under the facet. Holding her half-filled glass, she turned to look at him.

"Are you serious?" she asked, stunned. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to deal with this bullshit. We have to wait to night or we'll be out in the open. Hap, Opie, Tig and Chibs are coming with me." He paused, making sure she was paying attention to him. "You and Emeline will be safe soon."

Winnie sighed a little. A weight felt like it was lifting off her shoulders. It had only been a couple of weeks but it felt like a lifetime.

"You and Emeline will be able to come back to Tacoma."

That statement made Winnie wake up. It occurred to her that she and Kozik really needed to talk. She drained her glass before washing it out, drying it and putting it away. She was well aware that Kozik watched her every move.

"Um, Kozik, we really need to talk."

He froze. Whatever he had heard in her voice, he didn't like it. "What is it?" he asked, sounding suspicious and defensive.

"My family's really concerned about the Sons," she started, trying to choose her words carefully. Kozik furrowed his eyebrows, confused about where the conversation was going. "They always assumed there was something up with the Sons but…this recent shit pushed them over the edge. They want me to move to Ohio."

There was a silence that made Winnie like she was in limbo. And then Kozik erupted into a loud line of swearing that made her wince. He only stopped when he needed to catch a breath before he continued. She waited, knowing he needed to get this out.

"Fucking bitch hell shit damnit!" he growled. He clenched his fist but turned his back to her. He was shaking a little, trying to get over his anger. Once he had calmed, he turned back to her. "You're not doing it, are you?"

The desperation in his voice made Winnie's heart sink. She had spent the better part of three years being a total bitch to him. But hearing him like that was upsetting to her. She needed to be careful with what she said to him.

"I need to think about what is best for Emeline…" she began. He began cursing again.

"Damnit Winnie," he said. He seemed unable to say anything else.

"I don't want to separate you, I really don't," Winnie insisted. She walked around the counter to stand next to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him to face her. "I know this is the first time the Sons have really caused anything bad for Emeline. But she's only three. That's at least another eighteen years in our care. Who says this won't happen again?"

Kozik was silent, looking over her head. "I got to go," he muttered, pulling himself free of her grasp and leaving. She heard the door slam shut behind him. Winnie slumped against the counter.

"That's why we didn't work," she muttered to herself. "You keep running away, you stupid ass."

* * *

Winnie was sitting on the floor of her living room, eating chocolate pudding and watching crappy reality TV. It was late night and she was dressed in just her underwear and a tank top, feeling the need to just relax and chill before she figured out what she needed to do next.

She hadn't bothered calling Kozik after he left that day. Years of experience made her think that it wouldn't do any good. Whenever they had gotten into a fight before and he stormed off, he wouldn't answer his phone.

She was able to get up and throw her pudding cup out when the front door open. She stood up, ready to throw her spoon at the intruder if need be. Kozik came into the living room and she scowled.

"What the hell, Kozik, can't you knock?" she demanded. "You don't live here."

He didn't reply and she frowned. Normally, he either had an equally snarky retort or got exasperated. This time he didn't. It took her a moment before she realized he wasn't wearing his cut but just a plain reaper sweater. The black color of the sweater made it hard to see at first but Winnie finally spotted it.

"Oh my god… Is that blood…?" She stared at the large splotch on his front with wide-eyes. She knew he was the Sergeant-at-Arms for Tacoma. When they were together, he had told her what that meant without directly saying it. She was able to fill in the blanks herself after that. But she hadn't ever seen it in person.

"Yeah." He tugged his hands out of his pockets and Winnie could just make out blood spots on his gloves. "They're dead."

Winnie stared at him, stunned. Her life had felt like it was spiralling out of control and suddenly it all stopped. He was watching her, uncertain of what she thought of this.

"You killed them…?" she asked. She could feel herself shaking a little. That fact that he had killed people never felt more real than now. She didn't feel scared in his presence because she knew he would never hurt her, but it was still worrying to see him like that.

"Yeah, I did. I had to do it myself because I needed to make sure they wouldn't bother you anymore. Happy and Tig are burning three dead Mexicans right now."

Winnie nodded, setting her pudding cup and spoon on the table absently when something occurred to her.

"Is any of that yours?" she asked, waving her hand uncertainly at the splotch. Kozik glanced down at it. He shook his head, causing her to sigh with relief. She hesitated for a moment before walking up to him. "Take this off," she ordered, taking hold of bottom of his sweater and pulling it over his head. He obediently let her take it off him. "We need to wash this." She pointed to his gloves. "Those too." Again, he pulled them off and handed them to her.

She left him standing there as she went to the laundry room in the basement. It took her a while to figure out what setting to put it on but settled on something before tossing the three things in and letting the washer go.

Upstairs, Kozik was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Winnie took her pudding cup and spoon to the kitchen, tossing the former in the trash and washing the latter. Coming back into the living room, she turned the tv off and sat down on the floor by Kozik's head.

He seemed more exhausted than she had ever seen him, but for that reason it pleased her a little. It meant killing wasn't as easy to him as it could be; it was a still undesirable task even if he wanted these men dead. And he wanted them dead because they were harming her and their child. Some sick part of her was happy with that. He glanced over at her.

"I have to be honest," he said, "The Los Mags might try retaliation. The way things go, though, they'll target the club, not you. Targeting you fucked them over. They won't do that again."

Winnie nodded. "The club's okay with that?"

"Yeah, they are," Kozik replied. "Clay said whatever keeps me from acting like a bitch. They can take care of themselves." He went silent as he stared at her, searching her face for some answer.

"What is it?" she asked. The way he just scrutinized her was a little unnerving.

"Are you moving?" he asked. Winnie frowned and stood up. She hadn't been expecting him to bring that up. She bit her lip, not sure what to answer with. Honestly, she didn't know the answer. Aside from it being her childhood home and her baby daddy living here, were there any other reasons to stay? She just lost her job and any hopes of recovering that fizzle out, though she supposed she could always get another in Tacoma. But she doubt one that could pay for this house, meaning they would have to move out anyways. And her parents were already planning on moving out; she would be missing her entire family now.

"I don't know," she replied warily. "There isn't much left for us here so there's not much of a reason to." She paused, thinking he might find that offensive somehow. "Emeline could always fly out to see you and you can visit too. We'll work out some sort of schedule…"

Kozik stood up abruptly, causing her to step back a bit. "I'll give you a reason to stay," he murmured. Winnie was about to ask what he meant by that when he snaked his arms around her waist, pressing her against him. Before she could protest his mouth was on hers in a kiss reminiscent of the one they had mere days before.

The memories of every intimate time they spent together came rushing back to her. She had forgotten what his touch had always done to her. It was something she had desperately wanted since they had separated but she had refused herself. There were a few drunken, angry trysts but nothing real; nothing she could really remember. And motherhood had taken away any time for her date. She wanted that feeling back.

Against her better judgement, she began kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her mind screamed for her to stop because caving meant she was admitting she was still sexually attracted to him, but her need overcame that.

Seeing that she wasn't fighting him, Kozik hoisted her up off the ground and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him start walking, but she didn't protest. Instead, she just pressed herself as close to him as she could get, enjoying the feeling of his muscled body against her.

She gasped in surprise as he slammed her against the wall at the floor of the stairs. It stung slightly but not enough to truly hurt. He released her upper body though the pressure on her lower half kept her up. His mouth moved away from hers, trailing rough, hungry kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Winnie leaned her head back against the wall, unable to even think. Her hands gripped Kozik's undershirt and she decided she didn't want it anymore. She began pulling on it, attempting to remove it. Kozik stopped kissing her long enough for her to yank the shirt over his head.

"Bedroom," she whispered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck again. He pulled away from the wall as their lips found each other again before he started up the stairs. She lost track of where they were as she ran her hands over his strong shoulders and arms. She didn't even realize they had entered the bedroom until he threw her down on the bed.

Winnie sighed with pleasure as she watched him strip out of the remainder of his clothes. He really was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He smirked, noticing her reaction.

"Your turn," he said, getting onto the bed next to her. She shimmied out of her underwear before Kozik, deciding she was taking too long for his liking, pulled her tank top off. He pressed her back down against the bed as he kissed her again. She didn't argue because she was too busy running her hands over every part of him she could; she just couldn't stop touching him.

Winnie felt Kozik push her legs apart and press himself against her. She was pleased by how hard she had gotten him; it meant he was still as attracted to her as when they were together. She wanted him. Goddamn, she wanted him now more than ever.

* * *

Winnie sat on her couch, staring at the tv during the morning news. She couldn't believe what she had done last night. She was supposed to be distancing herself from him and there she was having hot sex with him. She felt disappointed in herself, but she also felt disgust, knowing that she was still that attracted to him. Three years of attempting to remove herself from him just fell apart in one night.

A knock on the door caught her attention and she got up to open it.

"Hey, pretty lady!" Winnie couldn't help but smile as she saw her best friend, Victoria, standing there.

"Hey," she said as Victoria came inside. "How was Hawaii?" Her friend had been away on a trip throughout her whole experience and she didn't want to ruin her vacation by calling her about it.

"Great," Victoria said as they went into the living room and flopped on the couch together. "I got a question…" Winnie made a questioning noise. "Is that Kozik's bike in the driveway?"

Winnie froze. She had forgotten the bike would be out there. "Um, yeah."

"Well, where is he?" Victoria sounded suspicious as she looked around, trying to spot him. She knew what the situation between the two was and it definitely did not make her a fan of Kozik.

"Uh, he's asleep." Victoria stopped to look at Winnie as she spoke, raising her eyebrows. "In my bed. Naked."

"What the fuck, Winifred!" Victoria shouted, standing up. Winnie winced at her friend's voice. She was too tired and annoyed at herself for someone to be that loud.

"What?" she asked, attempting to be oblivious to where the conversation was going.

"You fucked Kozik, that's what," Victoria retorted, clearing unimpressed. Winnie sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, I screwed up by screwing Kozik, I know," Winnie replied. Victoria sighed and sat down again. "My vag and brain are thinking separately from each other, and my vag is winning."

"You poor, fucked-up woman," Victoria said, patting the other woman's shoulder. Winnie sighed and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. Noises came from upstairs, causing both of them to go quiet. They listened as Kozik went into the bathroom and came out. The noises died a little as they assumed he was getting dressed. Then they were able to hear him come down the hallway and down the stairs. As he came into sight, he stopped dead once he saw Victoria.

"Hey Victoria," he greeted in an attempt to be civil. The two had never really gotten along, though they managed to be nice while he and Winnie were together. The second they had split, Victoria had dropped all niceties towards him.

"Kozik," she replied, sounding animus. He frowned.

"I put your stuff by the door," Winnie said, in reference to his sweater, undershirt and gloves. Even though she was normally amused by their petty arguments, she didn't want them fighting right now.

"Thanks." An awkward silence followed for a moment before Kozik spoke again. "Think about staying, Winnie." He went to the door and the two listened as he left, waiting silently until they heard the motorcycle go down the street. Victoria promptly turned to Winnie.

"Are you going somewhere?" she demanded. Winnie moaned. She had obviously planned to tell Victoria, just not right away.

"I was thinking of moving to Ohio," she answered. Victoria looked stunned. "It's a long story."

The two women remained sitting together as Winnie told her friend everything that had happened to her, though she somehow excluded what the Sons' true involvement in it was. Victoria didn't need to know Kozik was killing people on her behalf; that would just make her dislike him even more, maybe even fear him.

"Shit, Winnie," Victoria said once the retelling was over. "This wouldn't have happened if you never got with him in the first place."

Winnie scowled. She had been hearing a lot of that lately. "I know," she snapped.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

* * *

**/tbc**


	8. EIGHT

**A/N: **I'm actually typing chapter 12 right now. I'm that far ahead. Teehee.

WE ARE ENTERING WINNIE'S DENIAL PHASE. Because, let's face it, you knew she was so gonna have one. It'll last a while.

This chapter is short. Think of it as just getting from point A to point B.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy. Just the OCs.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 8**

Emeline squealed with glee as she ran the distance that separated her and her mother. Winnie stooped so the little girl could run into her arms.

They were in the Tacoma airport. Emeline had just flown in from Ohio with her uncle, Mark. The man was gathering her luggage, as well as anything Winnie had left behind. Victoria stood behind them, grinning at the sight of mother and daughter. Mark came up with all their stuff.

"Thanks, Mark," Winnie said, as she stood up holding Emeline.

"No worries," her brother-in-law replied. "Lin is super pissed at me, though. Thinks I'm 'encouraging' you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Winnie said, sounding sympathetic. "You're welcome to crash at my place. There's a guest room I haven't dusted in ages." Victoria took some of the luggage since Winnie's hands were full with Emeline and the group left the airport.

They drove to Winnie's house, chattering about anything from Victoria's vacation in Hawaii to the weather. Pulling up in her driveway felt just perfect; her daughter was finally home. They went inside and split. Victoria went to grab something to eat, Mark went to investigate the guest room, and Winnie and Emeline went into the little girl's room.

They were in the process of unpacking her stuff when Winnie heard Emeline squeal, "Daddy!"

Winnie sighed and turned around. Sure enough, Kozik was in the doorway. He scooped up Emeline, laughing at how excited she was to see him. Winnie turned back to putting clothes away. She had been avoiding him since the night they had spent together a couple days ago and only called him to him that Emeline was coming home. She ignored the conversation they were having about the girl's stay at her aunt's.

"Clay had a conversation with Laroy," Kozik suddenly said. Winnie froze. She knew that Laroy was the leader of the One-Niners, but she was uncertain why this was being brought up to her. Kozik sat Emeline down on her bed before coming up beside Winnie. "The Niners are getting some trouble with the Los Mags. He thinks it has to do with what we did."

"I thought that was over and done with," Winnie said, moving away from him to arrange Emeline's toys. Absently she said, "Emeline, stop jumping on the bed." The little girl pouted and sat back down.

"I told you they might try to retaliate," Kozik said. Winnie grumbled; he had told her that, didn't he? "It shouldn't affect you though. I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks," Winnie said, not turning to look at him. She still had a hard time looking him straight in the face. He probably thought she was some wacked-up bitch, having been rude to him for three years, then caving in at the notion of sex and lastly avoiding him like he was the plague.

Kozik was silent for a moment before saying, "Emeline, let's get a snack."

"Okay, Daddy!" Emeline hopped off the bed and followed Kozik out of the room.

Winnie could have sighed with relief but Mark came in. "Is that Kozik?" Winnie had forgotten that Mark and Kozik had never met, just heard of each other. Winnie nodded. "Hmm. He really is a biker." Winnie snorted as she grabbed the suitcase now that it was empty and she needed to put it away. "Victoria's gonna give me a tour of the city."

"All right." They left the room together. Mark waited as Winnie put the suitcase away before they both went downstairs. Victoria came over to them.

"Emeline and king douchebag are in the kitchen," she said cheerily before going out the front door. Mark snickered and followed.

Winnie sighed and flopped on the couch. She thought all her problems would be over once these guys were gone. But it seemed her troubles just kept escalating. She wasn't hiding from these men anymore but now she heard they were probably looking for retaliation because of her mess and she had even more problems with Kozik. Holding him at a distance had been working for years, but being cooped up with him for a week was really messing with her head.

"You okay?"

Winnie jumped a little. Kozik had come into the living room and was leaning on the back of the couch.

"What?" she asked, staring at him.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. He walked around the couch and sat down next to her.

"I'm fine," she insisted, subconsciously shifting away from him. He frowned slightly but didn't comment.

"You know what Emeline just asked to me?" he asked, changing the topic. Winnie glanced at him.

"What?"

"She asked me if we were in love."

Winnie stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Something about seeing Lin and her husband being all lovey-dovey."

Winnie cursed. Emeline had never thought it weird that her father didn't live with them or her parents weren't acting like they were married. It seemed normal to her. But now she saw a real married couple up close and noticed this was something off with how her parents acted around her.

"Winnie?"

"Nothing," Winnie said, shaking her head. "She'll understand eventually why we aren't like that."

"If you say so." They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Kozik spoke again. "Are you selling the house?"

"Why do you ask that?" Winnie questioned, glancing over at him. He shrugged slightly.

"Well, you don't have a job anymore," he stated. "And you may be moving." This was said with a tone of annoyance, which made Winnie roll her eyes. He was apparently still not impressed with that sudden revelation of hers. "You can't afford this place."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Winnie demanded. She had always been proud that she had managed to stand on her own two feet and pay for this house by herself. Knowing that wouldn't be possible very soon was heartbreaking to her. She needed to find a job and fast. "I don't need you throwing it in my face like I don't." She stood up, ready to leave to the kitchen. Emeline would be done her snack by now.

Kozik stood up as well. "Let me move back in."

Winnie turned to look at him as if he had just sprouted another head. "Are you crazy, you dipshit?"

"Damnit, Winnie, I just mean until you get back on your feet," Kozik snapped back.

Winnie didn't respond. She knew it was completely childish and pigheaded of her not to accept help when she really needed it. And Emeline would be beyond ecstatic that her father would be in the same house as them. Maybe she would stop thinking there was something strange about their family.

"Fine," she said. It annoyed her to see the slight grin appear on his face. She much rather slap it off but that wouldn't help anything right now. "But I'm only doing it because of Emeline. I don't need you."

"Is that why you were screaming my name the other night, Winnie?" he asked, sounding smug. Winnie could feel herself flush. She did not want that night brought up ever again.

"That was a mistake," she hissed. "It didn't have to be you. It could have been anyone. And it's never happening again." She brushed past him to the kitchen, though she didn't miss the annoyed look that flashed across his face.

* * *

It was with a look of disinterest that Winnie watched Kozik get settled into the guest room. Mark had left earlier that morning, leaving the guest room free. It had been Kozik's only option after Winnie had refused to even discuss the prospect of them sharing a room, like they had before. Emeline bounced up and down excited, chattering at the top of her lungs. After she had been told her father was moving it, she couldn't stop talking about it. Winnie was starting to feel aggravated.

"Emeline, that bouncing is giving Daddy whiplash," Kozik commented. Emeline giggled a bit but didn't stop.

"What's whiplash?" she asked, sounding quizzical.

"It's something you get when you're not very smart," Winnie replied before Kozik could comment. Kozik shot her a look and she merely smiled at him. Her mixed feelings about him were causing her to go back to petty insults.

"Daddy's not smart?" Emeline asked, stopping her bouncing. She looked up at Winnie, looking somewhat sad. Winnie sighed.

"No, Daddy's very smart," she replied, caving under the look her daughter gave her.

"Oh. Yay!" Emeline cheered and threw her arms up in the air, bouncing again. Kozik chuckled as he sat down on the bed. "Everyone's together now! Emeline, Daddy and Mommy! Yay!"

Her daughter's happy attitude made her smile. The little girl seemed so excited that they were all living together now.

"Emeline, your show's about to start," Winnie commented, glancing up at the clock. Emeline squealed and ran out of the room past her mother, causing the woman to laugh. Kozik did as well before standing.

"I got to go to the clubhouse," he said, walking towards her. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll be back late."

"Okay," Winnie replied, crossing her arms. She didn't see why she needed to know this. He was just staying to help out; where he went was none of her concern.

"Your car's also fixed," he continued. Winnie winced a little. She had forgotten about her ill-fated car. "It's at T-M. You can pick it up whenever."

"Okay," she repeated. That was a relief, being able to turn in her rental car and getting her own back. She had missed it.

"Samcro's having a party in a couple of nights," he added. "Lyla wanted to know if you'll come by."

Winnie shrugged. "Maybe." She didn't want to get involved with the Sons again. She had to deal with Kozik but she didn't want to be around the others anymore. But a party sounded like a decent enough stress reliever and she wouldn't mind seeing Lyla again. She just had to avoid the Sons, and it would be fine.

"All right. I'll see you tonight." Kozik walked past her into the hallway. She watched him until he disappeared down the steps.

* * *

**/tbc**


	9. NINE

**A/N:** Second chapter today. Whoot whoot. For the record, I know Winnie's being a pain in the ass. Stuff is explained in the next chapter. Hopefully that will help.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Just Winnie and Emeline.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 9**

Winnie had returned her rental car and took a taxi to Charming. Stepping out onto the T-M parking lot brought about a lot of unpleasant thoughts. She had only ever come here in the first place because her daughter's life had been in danger. Now she was coming here to retrieve her car and attend a party. What a difference a few weeks made.

She thanked the cab driver, paid him and strolled down the parking lot. She was hoping to find one of the other mechanics to talk to about her car. Unfortunately, Tig came strolling out of the garage. He grinned when he saw her.

"Look who it is," he said, walking up to her. "You want me so bad that you just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Oh you caught me, Tig," she said sarcastically. He laughed at her reaction.

"Your car's good as new," he said, leading her to the office. He took her keys off the corkboard and handed them to her. He pointed to where it was parked.

"How much?" she asked. She had her wallet shoved in her pocket. Hopefully she had enough on her debit to pay for the damages. Tig shook his head.

"Already been paid for," he responded. Winnie looked up at him with confusion. "Gemma said you had to be billed; only free passes for immediate club members and all that shit. Kozik paid for it already."

"Kozik paid for it?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah," Tig answered as he walked past her to the garage. He turned and walked backwards a few steps. "He also told me to stop trying to get in your pants. I told him to blow me."

Winnie sighed as he disappeared into the garage. She walked towards her car. She might as well drive around Charming until she figured out if she should attend that party or not. Her week in Charming had caused her to memorize its streets. She drove along its quiet streets for a long time before stopping at the lone book store.

Ever since she was a child, she loved the smell of new and old books alike. She preferred it to sitting at a computer reading, and even sometimes more than watching the tv. With her life being so stressful, immersing herself in a fantasy world helped keep her safe.

She was sitting on the floor at the back of the store, flipping through a book on the history of Ancient Greece when she heard someone say her name.

"Winifred Jensen?"

She frowned, closing the book. She didn't recognize that voice. She carefully shoved the book onto the shelf behind her and stood up. An old man in a police uniform came towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, crossing her arms. She didn't like talking to the police; it never led to anything good.

"I'm Chief Unser of Charming PD," he said. He held his hand out to her. She hesitated, looking down at it, before shaking it. "We have some questions for you. If you don't mind, can you accompany me to the station?"

Confused, Winnie replied with, "Is this about my car? I thought that was done with." Unser sighed a little and fixed her with his gaze.

"If by done with you mean there's three missing Los Mags from Oakland and one dead Niner on my doorstep, then yeah, it's done."

Winnie's eyes widened. She had supposed someone would find out about the Los Mags that Kozik had killed but the Niner was news to her. She shuddered, thinking of what could have possibly happened to him; who could have killed him. It couldn't have been the Sons. That meant it had to be the Los Mags, and that meant she was indirectly part of the deaths of four men. She shivered.

"I'll come," she said. He nodded and she followed him out of the store. Chief Unser allowed her to drive her own car, following behind him. The station was intimidating to her. She had only been in a police station a couple of times: once because she the restaurant had supposedly been robbed and Mrs. Hollander, and the other to pick up Kozik after he had been arrested with most of his charter for a brawl. But she had never been questioned.

Chief Unser led her inside. Because she wasn't from Charming, no one recognized her and she got a lot of strange looks. She focused on staring at Unser's back to not see the other people. He led her into the interrogation room, closing the door behind them.

"Take a seat, Miss Jensen," he said, waving to the chair on the far side of the table. Winnie sat down as asked. "So, you're Kozik's old lady." She sighed, feeling aggravated.

"I'm not his old lady," she corrected. "He's just my daughter's father."|

"Right. Sorry." He settled into the seat across from her. "We weren't able to figure anything out with your car so we returned it to Teller-Morrow since you were staying there. Gemma says you have returned to Tacoma."

"Yeah, that's right."

"So why were you here in the first place?"

Winnie's brain began processing any possible reason she could think of. She didn't want to hesitate too long so she merely said, "Kozik had to stay here for a bit and I didn't want Emeline to go that long without her dad."

"Hmm." Unser seemed to study her for a moment. "So, why are you back?"

"A party," she answered. Winnie was confused. Unser wasn't asking anything that could actually be of help to him and she didn't understand why. He wasn't talking anymore like he was trying to figure out another question, maybe another useless one. Winnie felt uncomfortable sitting there, shifting in her seat. She wanted to leave before he actually started asking things that felt probing.

"You know the Sons long?" he asked suddenly. Winnie frowned.

"A few years. Four or five, I guess. I don't have much to do with them aside Kozik."

"But you're going to their party?"

"I have friends who will be at that party." Winnie was starting to feel like the party would be a bad idea.

"And where's your daughter?"

"At a friend's. What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded. Unser regarded her some more without answering right away.

"I'm just asking some questions, hon," he said, sounding civil.

"I'm not your hon," Winnie snapped, standing. "I'm leaving." She went for the door but Unser spoke again.

"You know anything about that dead Niner?"

Winnie turned to look at him. "No, I don't. And if you think it's the Sons' fault, ask them. It's not of my business or my concern why any of them do." She swung the door open and stormed out, fuming slightly. She had no clue what had just transpired.

Outside of the police station, she stopped to see motorcycles just pulling up. They didn't serve anything but to worsen her mood.

"What'd they drag you in for?" Happy asked. He was the most to come towards her. She shrugged.

"I have no idea," she replied, though it was clear there it had to do with the Sons, Los Mags and Niners. She just wasn't sure why the police chief of all people was tiptoeing around the subject as much as possible. She glanced from Happy to Jax and Opie who had come with him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Unser called Clay and told us you were here," Jax answered. Winnie felt a little shocked.

"Why would he call Clay?" she asked. She walked past them towards her car. They casually followed behind her.

"No reason," Jax said though Winnie was clearly unconvinced. She had never heard anything about this Chief Unser before but she did know crooked cops exist. Maybe he was in bed with Samcro; she wouldn't be surprised. Jax patted her on the back as he passed her. "See you tonight."

"Sure, I guess," she mumbled in reply before getting into her car. She had half a mind to drive back to Tacoma now but Kozik would be annoyed over that and she didn't want another petty argument with him any time soon. She was already feeling a headache coming on. Instead, she opted to pay Lyla a visit.

* * *

Winnie had a pleasant afternoon with Lyla, and her and Opie's kids. The three children were left in a neighbour's care since Lyla wanted to drop by the party to see the guys for a bit. At ten o'clock, the two women pulled into clubhouse's parking lot. Again, Winnie was shocked by the loud noise that hit the second she opened her car door. She wasn't used to it and it caused her to wince.

"How does anyone hear themselves?" she called to Lyla.

"They're too busy drinking, fighting and having sex to think," she called back as they strolled into the crowd.

Once again, the crowd was mostly focused on the boxing ring. Winnie sighed, seeing Kozik in there again. "What is with him and fighting?" she muttered to herself though it was apparently loud enough for Lyla to hear.

"Stress reliever, I guess," she said. She looked over at Winnie. "Has he seemed stress lately?"

"Yeah and it's probably because I like antagonizing him," Winnie answered. Lyla couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Poor man. He's in love with a sadist."

"Kozik's not in love with me. He just likes getting in my pants."

"And you have a chastity belt keeping him out." Winnie laughed out loud to that. Lyla patted her arm. "I'm going to go find Opie." Winnie nodded as Lyla disappeared into the crowd. She felt a little awkward as she was jostled by the crowd. But it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been a few weeks ago. For some reason, she wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

She moved away from where she stood, though she kept her eyes looking at the ring. Kozik really was a brilliant fighter, she had to admit. She found a less crowded area and sat down. Most of the people here weren't paying too much attention to the fight but were mostly making out. That suited her just fine because it meant they weren't paying attention to her.

The bell rang and the crowd erupted into cheers. Someone she didn't know raised Kozik's hand in victory. Winnie couldn't help but smile a little, knowing he had won. This surprised her a little; a few weeks ago she was enjoying the sight of him getting hit. Now she was enjoying seeing him win. It was odd and it confused her, but she didn't want to think about it.

Kozik climbed out of the ring and, after a moment of thinking, Winnie got up to see him. Like before, he was surrounded by crow eaters, though he wasn't paying any attention to them as they chattered at him. Once she approached, they scowled at her. Kozik looked up as she approached.

"Leave," he ordered. They hesitated before sulking over. Winnie smirked, stopping next to him.

"Jax said the police picked you up," he said as he towelled himself off. "What was that about?" Winnie shrugged.

"I don't really know," she replied. "That Unser guy just asked questions that meant nothing." She paused, wondering it was safe to ask what she was thinking. "Except he wanted to know about some dead One-Niner." Kozik stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"A dead Niner?" he questioned, putting the towel down.

"Yeah. You know about that?" She knew she was prying but she wanted to know, if it was going to be a pain in her ass as well. Kozik gave her a one shouldered shrug.

"Clay mentioned it, I think."

"Mentioned it?" She knew it was more than that. They must have had a huge church meeting over it. "Fine, don't tell me."

Kozik chuckled softly at her reaction. "If they ever bother you, just tell me. I'll fix that."

"My big hero," she mumbled, watching as he pulled his shirt back on. She felt her mood deflate slightly now that his muscled body was covered, causing her to shake her head. She saw him naked once a few days ago and now she couldn't get it off her mind. She looked out across the crowd. Happy was in the ring pounding the crap out of some poor girl. Winnie immediately felt sorry for him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kozik asked as he pulled on his cut. Winnie glanced at him.

"Why yes, I enjoy being surrounded by a bunch of bikers and their whores," she replied with mock sincerity. "You know, except for the part where I need to keep my chastity belt tightened before I wind up pregnant."

"I hope you're better at that now than you were three years ago," Kozik commented. Winnie made a face at him and he chuckled again. "It's loud out here. Let's go inside."

"I rather not," Winnie replied, making Kozik frown. "I think I'll drive home now."

"It's too late to drive back to Tacoma now," he said, taking a gentle hold on her arm. "Just stay the night. Emeline would be fine with Victoria."

Winnie raised her eyebrows as she allowed him to tug her along. "You trust Victoria with our daughter?"

"You trust her. That's good enough for me."

Winnie bit her lip as Kozik led the way into the clubhouse. Once again, he was buttering her up and she didn't like it one bit. The idea that her feelings of annoyance and hate for him were changing was driving her crazy. It made her more irritable than normal, and the fact that he just seemed to take it all in stride just made it worse.

The clubhouse was half full with members of the Sons and their hangers-on. Some greeted him as they passed. Kozik would nod in their direction, though he did stop to share a few words with Clay. Winnie remained next to him, glancing briefly around the room. Most of the Sons in the room were from other charters so she didn`t know who they were. Kozik finished talking to Clay and he continued to tug Winnie along.

"What was that about?" she questioned. Kozik opened his dorm room door and let her in ahead of him. She settled down on the edge of the bed.

"That dead Niner," he replied, shutting the door. She stared at the door for a moment. It had just occurred to her that she had been willingly led into Kozik's dorm room. "He wants me around for a bit while this gets sorted out."

"This isn't going to affect Emeline and me, is it?" she asked. Kozik pulled off his cut, hanging it on his chair.

"If it does, someone's getting a bullet in their brain," he replied. Winnie shuddered slightly. She was unsure of how she felt about Kozik's darker side. Her attention was brought back to him as he pulled his shirt off.

"You get dressed only to strip again?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. He turned to look at her.

"You like it," he stated. She rolled her eyes as he sat down next to her. "I'm hoping to patch over to Samcro." Winnie turned her head to look at him. She was sure he was joking but he looked serious about it.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Tacoma's getting too full. And they need the bodies over here." He laid down, crossing his hands behind his head. "Tig's just being a bitch about it." Mentally, Winnie thanked Tig. She didn't want Kozik switching charters, even if it meant she would be farther away from him. It would only depress Emeline and Winnie didn't want her daughter unhappy.

"I need sleep so I can drive out first thing," Winnie announced, standing up. Kozik patted his bed and she shook her head. "I'm not sharing a bed with you. Again."

"There's nowhere else for you to sleep, Winnie," he said. "It's not like I'm gonna jump you in your sleep." He smirked slightly. "I rather have you wide awake."

"You suck, Kozik," Winnie muttered but she didn't argue since it might get blown out of proportion. She heard him snort as she dropped onto the bed fully dressed and above the blanket. He shuffled his body upwards until he was parallel with her. It didn't take long for him to drift off and the sounds of his peaceful sleeping help her drift off.

* * *

**/tbc**


	10. TEN

**A/N:** Chapter Ten. Three chapters in one day. I wrote this a while though. Stuff is explained in this. Not everything. More will come up later.

**Disclaimer:** Same as before. Teehee.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 10**

"I don't know what is wrong with me, you know?" Winnie said as she chopped carrots. Lyla looked over at her from where she pulled dishes out of the cupboard. The two were in Winnie's kitchen. It was the weekend and Lyla had taken the kids over to stay while the guys were out on a run. The four children were in the living room, watching Sleeping Beauty as rain pelted the front window.

"You mean about Kozik?" Lyla asked, setting a bowl on the counter. Winnie nodded.

"I just…don't know what I think about him anymore," she said, dumping the chopped carrots into the bowl. "We never spent this much time together in years. I used to know that I hated him but tolerated him because of Emeline. Now…I don't know." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I know he hangs around in Charming a lot with Samcro but whenever he's in Tacoma, he's always here. We really don't talk a lot, but I'm always aware that he's there. Like I have Kozik senses or something equally stupid."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Winnie stared dumbly at the fridge before she opened it. "That would make me some sort of masochist, wouldn't it?" She hoped Lyla was wrong; it didn't say much about her if she really did still have feelings for him and she was that rude to him.

"It would explain a lot," Lyla said with a slight smile. Winnie picked a spoon up off the counter and threw it at her.

"You suck, Lyla," Winnie said, though she smiled as well. It felt good having a friend who understood the entire biker situation she was stuck in.

They ate dinner with the women before they all sat in front of the tv. It was still raining outside so they popped in another movie, which, much to Winnie's chagrin, was the Little Mermaid. Sebastian was in the middle of belting out Under the Sea when the front door opened and Kozik appeared in the entranceway, soaking wet.

"Uh, hey," he said. Emeline, for once, was too absorbed in her favourite movie to pay her father any attention.

"Kozik?" Winnie asked, confused. She hadn't expected him to be back until Monday or Tuesday. "What are you doing here?"

"Tacoma came back down," he replied with a shrug. "Charming's still up there though."

"Well, that's a bummer because I gave your bed away to Lyla," Winnie said. Lyla gave Kozik a slight wave. Kozik stared blankly at them for a moment before shrugging.

"That's fine," he said. "I'll sleep in your bed." Before Winnie could argue, he went up the stairs, leaving a wet trail behind him.

"He's gonna soak my shit," Winnie muttered. She excused herself and followed him, unimpressed with the water as she passed. She went into her bedroom and sighed. "Kozik, why are you stripping?"

"I'm wet," he replied bluntly as he pulled his soaked shirt off and dropped it on the floor next to his equally soaked cut. "Can you get me a towel or something?" Winnie left the room as he began taking his pants off. She got a couple of towels out of the other bathroom and brought them back to him, avoiding looking at him as she noticed he had stripped right down. She scooped his went clothes up off the floor, took them into her bathroom to dry and threw his wet and muddy shoes into her bathroom.

As she came back out, she commented, "Have you no shame?" He looked over at her.

"Should I?" he asked, though the tone of his voice and the look on his face said he already knew her answer. She made a face at him before going to the guest room to fetch him a change of clothes. These she left on the bed for him before going back down stairs.

"You two fighting again?" Lyla asked as she sat back down. Winnie shook her head. She had to admit, she was finding less and less to argue with him about. She almost had to go out of her way these days to do so. Strangely enough, she was happy about that.

* * *

Winnie wished Lyla goodnight. All four children were already asleep going on an hour now but the two women had stayed up talking about random things. Kozik had gone to bed roughly around the same time the kids had, having offered to get them all to bed.

She entered her room, letting her eyes fall on the sleeping form of Kozik. She had forgotten the number of times she had seen that very scene before. It used to make her smile, seeing how peaceful he looked when he had no worries to think about. Nowadays, it just worried her. She was confused about her feelings towards him and didn't know how to deal with them. She just kept them all locked up where she didn't have to think about them, but this was starting to aggravate her.

She quickly brushed her teeth and changed before climbing into bed. Knowing he was already asleep made it easier to do so.

"Winnie?"

She flinched. She didn't realize he was still awake.

"What?" she asked, keeping her back to him. She could feel him shift his weight behind her.

"You never told me," he said. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Told you what?"

"If you ever saw someone after me."

Winnie frowned. Why was he bothering her with this at night when she was trying to sleep? Without turning to face him, she answered, "No, I didn't. I didn't have the time for crap like that. I had to focus on Emeline and myself, that's it."

"Did you ever want to?"

Winnie hesitated. She had developed a strong dislike for this man who she was sharing a bed with but she never felt attracted to anyone other than him. And they were managing to get along just fine these days; she didn't want to screw that up with a stupid lie. "No."

There was silence between them for a long moment, long enough Winnie had thought he fallen asleep. But she felt him move closer to her and her body went rigid as she felt him pressed his bare chest against her back, his arm draping over her body.

"Kozik, what are you doing?" she demanded quietly. She was feeling more annoyed with herself than him. Her body had started heating up at his very touch and she was mad she couldn't control herself around him. That night days ago came back to her, reminding that she had already lost control of herself around him once before.

He didn't reply, kissing her shoulder. Winnie shivered under the action. He seemed to take that as a good sign as he tugged her closer to him.

"Kozik, stop…"

"You don't want me to stop," he mumbled against her bare skin. Winnie shivered again. She couldn't believe he was right. She needed to get a hold of herself. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, loosening his hold on her. He stared up at her. "What's wrong?"

"This is wrong," she said, waving her arms around for emphasis. "_We're_ wrong. We tried this before and it didn't work. In fact, it fucked us both. Why are you trying to do it again?"

"Because I want you," he growled in response, sitting up as well. "I want to be with my family, the way we should have been from the start."

"Well you lost that chance when you left me, you asshole," Winnie hissed. Without thinking, she hit both her fists against his chest before getting off the bed, wanting distance between them. Kozik seemed unaffected by the hit. "You left me to deal with all that shit by myself while you were out living the party life."

Kozik got off the bed as well. "I made a mistake," he argued. "And I came back."

"After I spent five months by myself with a baby on the way, dipshit," she argued back. "And Emeline was three months old before you even showed your face in Tacoma again!"

"You told me she wasn't mine! You said she could have been anyone's and you were fucking half the city while I was away!"

"Yeah, and I told you I only said that because you were nailing every piece of ass you could get a hold of!"

"And you _believed_ those damn whores who told you that?" With each word, Kozik sounded angrier. "Shit, Winnie, how could you be so stupid?"

Winnie could feel her own temper rising. "Sorry for being so stupid, Kozik," she answered, clenching her fists. "I must have been stupid! I went out with you!" She didn't wait for a reply before she stormed out of the room. She could hear Kozik cursing loudly behind her. As she jogged down the hallway, Lyla opened the door to the guest room, a look of worry and confusion on her face.

"Winnie…?"she asked. Winnie turned to look at her.

"Don't talk to me right now," she snapped. Lyla looked a little stunned but didn't say a word. Winnie ran down the steps. She stopped near the front door, shoved some shoes on her feet, threw on a coat and grabbed her car keys before going outside.

It was still raining and she shivered as the cold air hit her like a freight train. She had to run to her car. The heat was greeted with a sigh as her car came to life. She buckled herself in and locked her doors. As she was pulling out of the driveway, Kozik came to stand in the doorway, staring at her.

"Where the fuck are you going?" she heard him yell. The loud sound of the rain on her car roof made it hard to hear him. She pretended like she didn't hear him before driving down the street.

She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to get away from the house. Her eyes watered slightly as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. The argument played over and over in her mind in slo-mo. It took a moment as she tried to remember how it had started. She had antagonized him after he tried coming onto her. They hadn't talked about what had happened between them in a long time. And she did not want it to turn out like that.

Winnie could remember those days vividly. They had been doing just fine; it was the best relationship she had ever had. And then she had gotten pregnant. Kozik didn't want her to keep it. He had said he wasn't ready for a baby, but she went against him and decided to keep it. He had been angry at her for a while over that, throwing himself into every club thing he could. It turned into her barely seeing him. He was almost never home and when he was, he always came home late. She had gotten fed up with it one day and went to the clubhouse while he was away on a run.

The crow eaters never liked her; she knew that. But when they told her that Kozik was always home late because he was screwing them, she couldn't help but believe them. She heard it once too often among the old ladies in Tacoma; it was near impossible for a biker to stay faithful. God knows what they did while they were away on a run; being in a different state was pretty much a free pass to them. And these women just let it all slide. But Winnie was sure Kozik wasn't cheating on her, not until she barely saw him anymore.

It went downhill from there. She had felt so angry over this news that she had told him the next day they were together, so told him he didn't have worry about the baby. It just wasn't his. And she was having sex with other people. She had never seen him so angry before. He didn't say a single word to her as he tore their living room apart before storming out. Winnie had felt bad about what she had said but felt he deserved it after what she thought he did to her.

Kozik didn't come back that day or the next. Winnie didn't see him for a full week. She had gotten worried, even if she had been pissed about the state of their living room. She had gone down to the clubhouse but Kozik was nowhere in sight. She had gone inside but only a few people were in there. She had been reluctant but approached Happy. When she had questioned Kozik's whereabouts, he merely looked at her and said he was gone.

And that was that.

She had been five months along; she couldn't think about where he had run off to. Her parents helped her get ready for her daughter, but they had been out of town when she had gone into labour. Winnie had to call Victoria to get her to the hospital. When Emeline had been born, Winnie cried. The nurses and doctor assumed it was because she was happy to finally see her daughter, but they were wrong. She was alone, about to raise a baby. But she knew she had to figure it out by herself. Victoria had taken her to look at the babies in the maternity section. Winnie had to give herself a pep talk before looking at Emeline. She couldn't help but cry after seeing that Emeline had Kozik's eyes.

Winnie had a hard three months. No amount of reading or practice had prepared her for actually taking care of a baby. She had to take time off her job, which pissed off Mrs. Hollander, and she must have cried more than the baby. But she loved Emeline and stuck through it all, hoping things would get better. Slowly, they fell into a route as motherhood became a permanent fixture in Winnie's life.

She had gotten used to it just being her and Emeline. She had packed all of Kozik's stuff and threw it into the garage, vowing she'd drop it off at the clubhouse sometime but completely forgot about it. She had been feeding Emeline in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. When Winnie had answered it, Kozik stood there. She didn't know what to say to him, except that she didn't want him there.

Kozik had tried to apologize to her, tell her he had been wrong and shouldn't have left. But she refused any apology he had. She would have thrown him out then and there but he wanted to see their child. She was ready to tell him 'no' but thought better of it. She didn't want him anymore – not after leaving her alone like that – but she couldn't deny her daughter a chance to know her father. Kozik was in a near trance as he held Emeline for the first time. She left them alone until he tried to talk to her again. She had told him they were done and his stuff was in the garage without looking him in the eye. Kozik tried a few more attempts to speak before he just left. The next day when she woke up, his stuff was all gone.

Over the next three years, Kozik had come by nearly every day to see Emeline. They didn't have much contact unless it involved Emeline and she disassociated herself from the rest of the club. And they had managed to make it work, even if they got into arguments every now and then. Until this incident; this incident had turned her life to shit.

Winnie pulled over, unable to concentrate on the road any longer. She wasn't quite sure where she was since it was hard to tell with the rain. She had been driving for nearly an hour by now with no destination in mind. She didn't know what she was going to do now. Going back home would only be awkward and tense, and she didn't want to deal with that right now. And she didn't have her cell phone on her to call Victoria.

She was staring out her window at the rain when headlights came on behind her. Winnie froze, staring at her rearview mirror. It brought back the memories from that night all those days ago that made her seek help from Kozik. Against her better judgment, she felt panic rise up in her and she tried to push it down as she fumbled with her keys. Her car roared to life but it just so too late; the vehicle behind her rammed into her car.

Winnie jerked forward, banging her head on the steering wheel. She gasped with shock as pain flowed through her forehead. She tried to shake it off and hit the gas, but a car pulled up in front of her, boxing her in.

"Not again, not again," she whispered to herself, panicked. People had gotten out of the two vehicles. Winnie tried to calm herself and figured out what she was going to do. Realizing there wasn't a whole lot, she slammed her foot on the gas. Her car jerked forward, right into the car before her. She heard yelling and shouting, but tried to ignore it. If thought if she might be able to hit the two cars enough, it might give her enough space to get away.

Something hit her passenger's window, causing her to shriek as it hit her. The window shattered under the impact. Winnie stared down; a rock was on the seat next to her, having been thrown at the window and hit her. She could feel the pain spreading in her arm, making a bruise and distracting her. In that brief moment of pause, someone swung a baseball bat at her window. She screamed again as the shattered glass hit her, though she was thankful it was car glass so it didn't cut it as badly as it could.

She was ready to hit the gas again but something hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

* * *

**/tbc**


	11. ELEVEN

**A/N: **This is the last chapter for today. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Again, same as before.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 11**

She was certain she was in a basement. The walls were made of concrete and the room was barely lit. There wasn't much furniture down here, just a couple of chairs, a sofa and a table. There were no windows. Spray painted on the far wall below the staircase was a giant LM. The Los Magnificos.

Winnie sat on an old mattress in the corner of the room. Her right hand was handcuffed to a small ring attached to the wall. It had been raised high for hours and had gone numb enough that she could feel it. That was the only thing keeping her in place, but there wasn't any way for her to get loose. Her right arm had a large bruise on it from the rock and the rest of her body had cramped badly from being stuck in the same position. She also felt cold; the room was not heated and she wasn't wearing much. With her left hand, she could feel the matted blood in her hair from whatever had hit her that knocked her out.

The Los Mags had left her alone nearly the entire time. Only once had someone come down to see her, to see if she was conscious and to jeer. She assumed she had been sitting there for at least one full day by now, but she couldn't be certain.

With a dry sigh, she glanced around the room for the umpteenth time. It wasn't helpful but she couldn't stop thinking about how much she hated her life. Why was God putting her through all this? She had tried her best to be perfect for her parents like they had always wanted. She had forced herself to study day in and day out; she had been valedictorian of her graduating class. She went to culinary school, graduating with amazing grades, and became the head chef at Tacoma's best restaurant by the time she was twenty-five.

Then she had met Kozik and he made a rebel out of her. She didn't put so much concern in what other people thought of her and she focused more on herself than on pleasing others. That had been the happiest time of her life. How her life had fallen.

Footsteps on the stairs caused her to tiredly look over at them. The same man from earlier came down. Upon seeing him, Winnie lowered her gaze to her lap. She did not want to see him. She was just done with the Los Mags; she was done with everything.

"There's my girl," he said, grinning. Winnie scowled at her legs. "Enjoying your stay at Hotel Mags?" Winnie didn't respond so he grabbed one of the wooden chairs and pulled it up to sit in front of her. "I've been hearing interesting things on the streets."

Winnie didn't care what he was saying and wished he would go away. But he seemed to take some weird joy in speaking to her.

"Heard the Sons and Niners aren't happy with each other," he said with what sounded like a friendly laugh. The sound made Winnie feel sick. "Charming's back from wherever they ran off too. Such a shame. Oakland doesn't need those fuckers."

Again, she didn't respond though this did tell her that she was in Oakland.

"The Sons are mad the Niners are letting us run rampant on 'their' territory." He snorted. "Like the Niners have a choice. Anyways, the Sons seem to be looking for you and they seem pretty pissed off."

In normal circumstances, this would lift her spirits. But Winnie didn't feel any comfort in it. She still felt like the Sons was the source of all her problems these days.

"They're not gonna find you," he said quietly. Winnie couldn't help but glance up at him now. "Not alive anyways." Winnie shivered as he stood up and went up the streets.

She was left alone for what felt like a lifetime but most have only been another day. There were voices that drifted down from upstairs but nothing that she could understand as they spoke Spanish nearly the entire time. There were points where she fell asleep, though it might have been her losing consciousness. No one else had come down to see her since.

Winnie had been drifting off again when someone came stomping down the stairs. He was arguing with someone at the top of the stairs.

"Just don't tell them I'm doing it," he said, sounding annoyed. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, it's not changing anything." The other man at the top of the stairs sighed with exasperation and told him to just hurry up.

His eyes landed on Winnie and he grinned, coming towards her. Winnie merely saw his legs coming towards her and didn't understand what you wanted.

"Come on, princess, let's play," he said as he stopped before her. Winnie eyes widened when she realized what he wanted.

"No, please don't," she whispered hoarsely. She winced; her voice was very dry and it hurt to talk. He laughed slightly before, without warning, he struck her across the face. She managed a gasp of shock as he did so. Winnie felt her eyes water as her cheek stung with pain. He grabbed a hold of her legs, tugging them out from under her roughly.

With what little strength she had left, she began kicking. He cursed and struck her again, making her cry out. The force had been hard enough to split the dry skin on her cheek and she could feel the blood ooze out.

He was being more forceful now, keeping her legs apart as he tried to undo his pants. Winnie couldn't control her tears. This had to be worse than anything that she had thought would happen to her. She just wanted to leave and go home.

Shouts came from upstairs, causing him to stop. "What the fuck?" he said, angered. There was a sudden gunfire and the man at the top of the stairs came tumbling down before hitting the back wall. The man cursed as he stood up. A bullet was lodged in the man's forehead and he wasn't moving. Winnie began shaking, realizing he was dead.

Someone came down the stairs then. Winnie's breath caught in her throat as she recognized Kozik. There was an aura about him that told her he was angrier than she had ever seen him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned towards them. The man fumbled to grab his gun but without hesitation, Kozik shot him.

Winnie screamed as blood hit her, landing on all parts of her body, even her face. She stared down at the body before her. He was dead as well now. With panic rising in her throat, she tried scrambling back until she hit the wall.

"Winnie!"

She looked up at Kozik who rushed towards her. She almost screamed when he pointed the gun towards her and fired, until she realized her right hand had dropped free. She winced at the pain she felt from it before wobbling to her feet.

"Kozik," she croaked as he approached her. His arms swooped around her, scooping her off her feet. She buried herself against him as he made soft soothing noises. He made no comments as he let her cry against him, hiccupping every now and again.

Someone else came down the stairs, stopping at the bottom one. "Holy shit," Winnie heard Jax say. She assumed he had just noticed the two dead bodies. "Koz, take Winnie to the van. You can take her back to Charming. We'll take care of this."

Kozik gently shifted how he held Winnie so she was easier to carry. She wasn't able to focus on anything but him as he carried her past Jax and up the stairs. There were a few voices speaking that she recognized. A few addressed Kozik as they passed and she heard him answer though she didn't really make out their words.

"Shit." She recognized Juice's voice as they passed him and Happy. "She okay?" Kozik didn't answer him as they got outside. Winnie shivered, pressing tighter against him. It might have been almost summer in California but that didn't stop her from feeling cold.

Kozik approached the vehicles the Sons had left. There were most of their bikes but Kozik's was missing. Winnie recognized the large black van parked next to them; she had seen it frequently in Samcro's parking lot. Kozik walked to it and gently set her down on her feet, keeping one arm around her as he opened the door. Gently, he lifted her up again and climbed inside, setting her down on the bench.

"We good to go?" Piney asked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah," Kozik merely said.

Winnie was faintly aware of the van moving. She sat next to Kozik, hugging his arm tightly for warmth and comfortable. He told her that they were heading to Charming. Emeline had spent the past couple of days there with Lyla.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I'm sorry I fought with you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I'm sorry I turned your life into some sort of hell."

Winnie shook her head. "No," she mumbled, clutching his arm harder. "It's not entirely your fault. I haven't made your life easy either."

"You didn't mean-"

"No, I did mean to make stuff hard for you," she said quietly. "I drive you crazy and am rude to you all the time. And you just came running to my rescue."

"I told you before I'd kill for you," he whispered, gently rubbing her knee with his hand. Winnie thought of the two men he had left dead in the basement. Even the thought in her mind made her sick. She released his arm and leaned forward, throwing up everything left in her stomach on the floor. He rubbed her back as she did so. "Sorry. I know you haven't seen anything like that before. I hoped you never would have to see that."

Winnie wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She turned to look at him. "I'm not going to run from you anymore. It just makes things worse and I don't want to anymore." Kozik merely nodded as he gently brushed her hair away from her face. She leaned back against him, finding comfort in his warm body as she drifted to the first easy sleep she had in a couple of days.

* * *

It was with a relaxed sigh Winnie sunk into her warm bath. She had been awoken by Kozik saying they were at T-M. She had insisted she didn't want Emeline to see her until she cleaned up so Kozik had brought her to his bathroom. She had gotten stares from the people in the main room but ignored them. For once, she did not care what they thought of her. She just wanted to get any feel of the Los Mags off her.

"You like that?" Kozik asked with a slight smile. He sat on the closed toilet next to the tub. She nodded. "We need to wash your hair." He moved down onto his knees next to the tub to help wash her hair as she soaped the rest of her body.

"What happens now?" she asked. The warm water was helping re-energize her body after being numb for so long.

"About what?" he asked.

"About the Los Mags," she clarified. Just saying the word made her shudder. "About us."

Kozik was quiet for a moment before answering. "Clay said this was the last straw. We're declaring war on the Los Mags. The plan's to wipe them out completely." He paused for a moment. "And we'll happen however you want."

They finished the bath in silence. Kozik had to help Winnie out of the tub as she was still a little stiff. He helped her towel off as well as get dressed before they left his bathroom. Winnie was running a brush through her hair while Kozik lounged on the bed. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hey, you guys got a visitor," Juice said on the other side of the door. He opened it, carrying Emeline. The little girl immediately squealed, reaching for Winnie.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" she shouted. Winnie smiled and walked over, taking the child from Juice. Emeline looked up at her mother and said as seriously as a little girl could muster, "Mommy, did you get lost?"

"Yes, Mommy got lost," Winnie answered with a soft laugh. "Daddy found her though."

"Yay Daddy!" Emeline said cheerily. She snuggled against her mother, content.

"Kozik, we're going to the table," Juice said. "Clay says it's really important that you're there." He nodded to Winnie before leaving the room. Kozik got off the bed and kissed the top of Emeline's head, who giggled.

"I'll be right back," he murmured to Winnie who nodded in reply. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know about you, Emeline, but I could do with a nap," Winnie said, climbing onto the bed. Emeline nodded and the two snuggled on the bed together.

* * *

The church meeting had gone on longer than Winnie had thought it would. She had awoken from her nap and taken Emeline out into the main room. Lyla sat at a table with Gemma and another woman Winnie hadn't met before. Lyla came over to her.

"You alright?" she asked, wrapping Winnie in a hug. Emeline squeaked as she was slightly squeezed between them. Lyla quickly let go. "Sorry, Emeline."

"I'm fine," Winnie answered. She wasn't quite sure if she was really fine, but being in the clubhouse somehow brought her comfort. Lyla took her seat again. Gemma pushed a chair out at their table and pointed to it.

"Sit," she said. Winnie didn't feel like arguing with this woman so she took the offered seat. "You and Kozik work through your shit?"

"We're going to," Winnie replied. She set Emeline on the floor; the little girl ran off to bother the prospect behind the bar. "Guess I had an epiphany."

"Good." Gemma took a long drag of her cigarette. "The guys are going to need all their focus on this shit storm that'll it." She seemed to glance at the woman across from her, then at Winnie. "You two haven't met."

Winnie looked at the woman who gave her a slight smile. "Um, no, we haven't," Winnie said. "Winnie Jensen."

"Tara Knowles," the woman said with a nod. "Sorry to hear about what you've been put through." Winnie frowned, unsure of how she knew about this. Tara seemed to notice and quickly added, "Jax told me."

"The guys have been in there a long time," Lyla said, causing all the women to look at the door to the chapel. The Sons' voices were barely audible through it and indecipherable. Whatever they were talking about must have been important.

"They have a bullshit Mexican gang riding up their asses," Gemma commented. She took another drag of her cigarette. "The Niners are also involved in all this. Gang wars can happen fast but they take a lot of planning to pull off."

There was sudden silence from the chapel, catching their attention again. It was closely followed by laughter and some cheering as the men began talking again. Their chairs scraped back and the door opened, letting the Sons out. For a group that was planning a gang war, they seemed awfully upbeat. The only one who seemed unimpressed was Tig. Winnie frowned as she watched them. Kozik walked in the center of their group, getting patted roughly on the back a lot. He was grinning bigger than she had seen him in a long time.

"Ladies," Clay said, stopping before them, "meet the newest member of Samcro." The guys burst into hoots and laughter.

"You're patching back over?" Gemma asked, raising her eyebrows. She glanced over at Tig who had seated himself at the bar, already drinking. Winnie looked over at him too; she knew he had a hatred for Kozik and couldn't imagine why he would agree to the vote. Clay must have pressured him, she thought.

"Guess you're moving to Charming," Tara commented to Winnie. She looked at the woman across from her. She had forgotten about that part. She had still been torn about moving to Ohio; now she practically had to move to Charming. Strangely enough, she didn't feel as divided about it. She was getting more and more comfortable in Charming. Maybe it would be a better place for them and she could have a new start.

The guys had went to the bar, drinking in celebration. Kozik had picked up Emeline and was holding her. Even though she wasn't quite sure what was going on, she could sense her father and his friends were happy, and that made her happy.

Winnie rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to go lie down for a bit," she said. She excused herself from the table and went back to the dorm room. It wasn't the news that she was now moving to Charming. She had felt tired after her long, eventful day. The noise all the guys were making was giving her a headache but she didn't want to ruin their fun by telling them so. The dorm room was quiet and comforting to her. It was a good place to take a rest.

She had been sitting on the bed, reading the lone book Kozik had, when the door opened. Kozik came in, depositing Emeline on the foot of the bed.

"Lyla went by her house to get Emeline's stuff," he said, laying down on the bed. He glanced up at her. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Winnie asked, putting the book down.

"Me patching into Samcro," Kozik said. "I had my transfer papers for a while now. It's just…I've been too busy lately. Now seemed like a good time."

"Well, you did say you wanted to patch over," she responded. "Less bodies and all that shit."

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier though."

"It's fine. Things have just been really hectic lately."

Kozik didn't get a chance to reply. Emeline had decided she was done with being ignored and had crawled over to them, climbing onto Kozik to sit on his stomach. She gently punched him in the chest. "Daddy."

"What?" Kozik asked, turning his attention to her. She bounced up and down.

"I'm hungry," she announced. Kozik raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

"Guess we're having dinner," Kozik said. He sat up, causing Emeline to tumble off of him. "I'll be taking my girls out." He got off the bed, scooping Emeline up and placing her on her feet on the floor. Emeline hopped from one foot to the other impatiently. "You up for it, Winnie?"

Winnie chewed her bottom lip, thinking it over. She hadn't had a real, peaceful night out in a while. It would do her some good. "Yeah. Let's walk there. I need the fresh air." She got off the bed and opened the door, letting Emeline out ahead of her.

* * *

**/tbc**


	12. TWELVE

**A/N:** Here's another chapter. It's more of an easy-going chapter because I've been torturing Winnie so much lately. For the record, I do read everything you guys tell me and use it to help me with future chapters. So thanks for all your input!

YOU MUST READ THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER LISTENING TO CCR. I'm just kidding. But that's totally what I did. On record. Because my dad has their greatest hits collection. On record.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 12**

It was the nearing the end of June and Winnie was already nearly packed for the move. She had gone through all her stuff and took the things they didn't need, which she either gave away or threw out. The house was littered with boxes, each with a label scrawled in black marker that said what was in it. Most of the things that went untouched were the things they would need, such as a few changes of clothes, some dishware and their food. Their furniture had slowly been disappearing over the week, already in their new home.

It hadn't taken as long as Winnie would have expected, but they found a nice house to live in, as well as someone to buy the house. She highly suspected that it was the Sons' influence that had moved things along so quickly but she didn't comment about it to anyone. The new house was a two-story, three bedroom house with a basement. It was smaller than their current home but Winnie had been growing to like it.

She stopped in her living room, holding a small box in her hands. She was feeling warm, but that must have been due to the sweater she was wearing. Ever since that day, she had taken to wearing her baggier clothes. No one ever commented on it because she didn't want to talk about it; it was like a trigger these days and she would just blow up.

"Donut, get those dirty boots off my couch," she said, unimpressed at the biker lounging on her couch. His boots had mud on the bottom of them; she didn't want to have to try washing mud off her couch before she had to move.

"Is that any way to treat your bodyguard?" Donut asked, glancing up at her. He looked bored, seeing as their tv had already been moved and the couch was the only thing in the living room aside from boxes.

"When he's useless, yeah." Winnie hadn't made a comment when Kozik said Donut would be hanging around while he was in Charming, dealing with the Los Mags. Inside, she had felt happy and relieved, knowing they wouldn't be left alone.

"That's cold, Winnie," he moaned as she set the box down. Emeline came thudding down the stairs. She stopped in front of her mother and pouted.

"What, Emeline?" she asked, a little impatient. She was feeling exasperated from all the packing she had to do. She needed it all done by that night; they were moving out tomorrow. Emeline stomped a foot.

"I can't find my dollhouse," she said, puffing her cheeks out in her pout.

"Sweetie, your dollhouse is packed for the move," Winnie said, crouching down. Emeline stomped her foot again.

"I want my dollhouse," she insisted. Winnie was feeling a headache coming on.

"No, Emeline," Winnie answered, standing back up. "Play with the toys that are out." She glanced at the biker who still hadn't moved his dirty boots. "Or go play outside with Donut."

Emeline stood there, looking completely unhappy, until she looked over at Donut. "Okay, Mommy," she said at least, her mood turning up quickly. She skipped to the man who started tugging on his sleeve. Winnie didn't know what she should think about her daughter feeling so comfortable around bikers. At least now, it would probably be a good thing.

Winnie was upstairs, packing the rest of their clothes and leaving only one set for the next day, when someone came through the front door.

"Winnie?" Lyla called upstairs. Winnie put her boxes aside and went down the stairs. The other woman waited in the open doorway. She pointed out the door to a truck parked on the curb. "Truck's here for some of your stuff."

"Thanks," Winnie said. She looked around, trying to figure out what she should load into the truck. "You know, you don't have to do this."

"Sure I do," Lyla replied. "We're friends." Winnie smiled as she picked up a box. Lyla grabbed the box underneath it as they both walked outside. "And, with the club, almost everything's a group project. Kozik would have to shoot all the guys in the knee to prevent them from helping."

"Thank god for that," Winnie said, causing Lyla to laugh. "I don't think I could pull this off by myself, especially changing states."

The truck front door slammed shut and Opie walked around the truck. He opened the back of the truck before walking past them. "Hey, Winnie," he said absently as passed them. He went into the house and grabbed a couple boxes near the door. Winnie and Lyla loaded their things into the back of the truck as Opie came back out and did the same. "Moving truck's coming tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Winnie answered, brushing a strand of hair behind her hair. "Mostly for the couch and beds and the big stuff. I'd like to get most of the smaller stuff out."

"We'll get it all out," Opie said as they walked back to the house. "Shit will be better when you're settled in. Kozik would be happy for the beds. He's been sleeping on the floor."

"Why isn't he staying at the clubhouse?" Winnie asked with a sigh as she grabbed under box. She was glad for Opie's strength and long arms; he made their trips to the truck faster.

"Don't know," was the answer.

"He probably just wants to get used to the house," Lyla said while they were outside. Their conversation was cut short as a car pulled up behind Opie's truck. Winnie frowned at seeing her parents in the car. They were in the middle of settling in their new home at Ohio. She hadn't spoken them much ever since she had told them a couple of weeks back that she was staying at the west coast, but she hadn't told them she was moving to Charming.

Her parents climbed out of what Winnie assumed was a rental car. To Winnie's surprise, Lindsay got out of the back seat. They seemed serious as they came towards her.

"Winifred Michelle!" her mother exclaimed. Winnie heard Opie snort at her real name, making her roll her eyes. She felt that she was in for a lecture so she stepped closer to Lyla for comfort.

"Yes, Mom?" she asked, warily. Her family stopped before her and there was a sudden feeling that Winnie was fifteen again, being scolded for staying out past curfew.

"What's this about you staying here?" her mother demanded. Her eyes repeatedly darted to Opie, like she was suspicious of him. Her parents had never liked the MC in town and avoided them like they were the plague. When she had Kozik had gotten together originally, her parents didn't want anything to do with them. She knew they were just going to have a heart attack once they heard what was happening.

"Victoria tell you that?" she asked. She cursed her friend though she knew she was only trying to protect her. Victoria had been annoyed that Winnie had decided to get back with Kozik, but ultimately decided it was Winnie's decision. After much thought, Winnie had decided to not tell Victoria about the incident though.

"Of course! I thought we talked about this!" her mother continued. She had subconsciously moved closer to Winnie's father, which was in the opposite direction of Opie. "You're going to Ohio! You're not staying in Tacoma!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not staying in Tacoma," Winnie answered. There was a pause from all three family members. "I'm moving to Charming. It's in California."

"What's in Charming?" her father questioned. He seemed less enraged about her situation than her mother or sister. Winnie contributed that to how he was typically laid back though she knew he was very worried about her.

"Kozik's in Charming," Winnie answered. All three sets of eyes widened. Lin was the first to look like she was going to argue but Opie moved around to stand closer to them.

"I'd like to see Emeline," Lin announced. "We'll be inside." She and their mother hurried to the house with their father following along slowly.

"Nice family you got there," Opie commented. Winnie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged. "They seemed like they were in a hurry though."

"That's because you scare the crap right out of them," Winnie said as the three walked towards the house together. Lyla laughed.

"I don't see why," Opie said as they went into the house. Both women laughed.

* * *

Sitting in her kitchen with her family was starting to feel really awkward. Opie and Lyla had left, taking much of her stuff with them. They had promised to deliver her things safely to her new home. Winnie had entered the house in time to see the surprise of Emeline playing with a biker. Her mother had pulled her aside to give her the lecture of bad parenting. They now sat around the table, drinking coffee, with Emeline on her grandfather's lap. Feeling out of place, Donut remained in the living room.

"Let me get this straight," her father said, eyebrows furrowed. "Kozik is changing charters to this Charming so you're moving there?"

"Yup," Winnie replied shortly. Her father seemed less angry over it than her mother or sister. He was obviously the only one who realized she was an adult and could decide things for herself. "We're moving tomorrow."

"Why are you moving for Kozik?" Lindsay demanded. Winnie sighed. Emeline had gotten bored with their conversation and squirmed until her grandfather put her down. She promptly ran to the living room to harass Donut.

"Because we're together," she said, staring out her window. She missed Opie already and how no one was talking in his presence. This seemed to only pique the two more.

"I thought you were through with that," Lindsay said, thumping her fist slightly on the table. Winnie shrugged. "Why would you do that to yourself again?"

"Because he looks so fine naked I just couldn't resist any longer."

"Winifred!" Her mother was flabbergasted by that answer. "You're thirty-two! Speak like a lady!"

Winnie sighed, shifting in her seat and taking a drink of her coffee. She forgot how much she naturally aggravated her old-fashioned mother. She just took more after her dad, while Lindsay was more like their mom. Thank god, she took after her dad.

"I don't know why this is any of your concern," she said, getting off her chair. She dumped her coffee mug into the sink, telling herself she would get to it later. Her father got up and did the same before going into the living room. He apparently had enough of the women's talk.

"You're my daughter," her mother answered before taking a sip of coffee. "I want what's best for you."

"Maybe Kozik's what's best for me," Winnie argued. It was a little surprising to hear herself say that but the past week or so really made her think so. He was being delicate with her, letting her take her time with them.

"Do you remember what happened last time you thought that?" Lindsay insisted. Winnie absently touched the cut on her cheek as she listened to Lindsay. She wished she was able to have selective hearing right now. "You got ditched with a newborn."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

Lindsay flinched. She hadn't seen Kozik come into the room from the back door. Winnie hadn't even heard him enter.

"We're working things out," he said as he walked past them. "I'm not going anywhere this time." He disappeared into the living room. They could hear Emeline squeal with joy at the sight of him as he told Donut he could leave.

Winnie's mother got up from her chair. "We'll be going to our hotel now," she announced. Lindsay got up to follow her as she walked out. They stopped in the living room to say bye to Emeline before Winnie heard them follow Donut out.

Kozik came into the kitchen, Emeline on his hip. "What was that about?" he asked, setting her down on the counter before fetching her a juice box.

"They flew in to lecture me," Winnie answered with a shrug. She took their half-finished cups of coffee to the sink, dumping out the warm liquid before washing all the mugs out. "They really aren't too thrilled I let you move back in."

"They never liked me to begin with," Kozik muttered as Emeline sipped her apple juice.

"Yeah, my mother had a heart attack when I first said I was dating a biker," Winnie said. Kozik snorted. Winnie was able to remember the look on her mother's face five years ago when she first told her family about Kozik. She thought it might be permanently stuck like that. "Anyways, why are you back here?"

"We're moving tomorrow," Kozik answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't let you deal with that by yourself. The guys will be down to help. Clay said he wants this thing done as fast as possible so we don't have to worry about you out here anymore." He turned his attention to his daughter. "And we painted your room purple."

"Yay!" Emeline exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Purple, purple, purple!"

Winnie smiled. Purple was Emeline's favourite color.

"Since it's our last day in Tacoma," Kozik said, picking Emeline off the counter as she chewed on her straw, "let's do something."

Winnie didn't answer right away. She really went outside these days unless there was someone she trusted around. The incident had almost her away from her car and she hadn't driven it since. It sat in her driver, still damaged from being hit repeatedly. There was blood stained on the head-rest of her seat from when she was hit, refusing to be washed off.

"Winnie?" Kozik came over to her, resting his hand on her back. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know," Winnie mumbled. There were days where she felt perfectly fine, as if her life had never changed. But every now and then she felt jumpy, as if it would all happen again. Kozik frowned for a moment before nodding.

"We'll stay in then," Kozik said. He looked at his daughter. "We can watch a movie."

"Little Mermaid," she said, as if it was serious business. Winnie groaned, making Kozik laugh.

* * *

Winnie stared in awe as she entered her house, carrying a sleepy Emeline. It was early morning but they had already loaded the moving van and got to Charming. Winnie had to call her parents before she left, leaving them a message that she was already gone. The Sons were already there moving stuff around, though most of them look tired or hung over. Either way, she was still surprised to see them moving her furniture.

Kozik came in behind her, holding a box. "We got almost everything set up," he said. "Just need the stuff in the van now." Winnie looked up at him. He shrugged. "The less you have to worry about, the less I have to worry and the less they have to worry about."

"Why do you have so much shit?" Jax asked, coming down the streets. He yawned, looking tired. "I can't see how you put all that shit in your bathroom. You'll probably have to go upstairs and organize it better."

"Someone has to watch Emeline," Winnie said, setting the girl down. She wobbled slightly on her feet. "So, she isn't in the way."

"Dibs," Juice said as he finished setting the telephone up. He scooped Emeline up and disappeared outside.

The house was a flutter of activity as the morning waned on. There was a big commotion as the beds were brought upstairs, accompanied by a lot of wincing as they were banged into walls and got caught in doorways. Around ten, Gemma and Clay came by. Gemma, unimpressed at the men's lack of aesthetic view, took charge of downstairs. Winnie didn't argue with how they arranged the living room or kitchen. She remained upstairs, putting away clothes with the help of Lyla. Winnie still couldn't believe how much work had already been done. They were finished by noon.

Winnie and Lyla came downstairs to see the progress. The downstairs was mostly finished, a few unopened boxes labeled junk littering the room. The guys sat in the living room, either on the couch or the floor, exhausted. The only who didn't look tired was Piney who hadn't been harassed into helping, though Juice looked less so than the others from where he sat on the floor with Emeline.

"Thanks," she said, coming into the doorway. They all turned to look at her as she spoke. Their unified gaze made her feel a little awkward as she shifted from foot to foot like a child under inspection. She might not detest them anymore, but being with so many of the Sons at once still felt weird. She knew this was something she would have to get used to now.

"No worries," Jax said as they stood. There was much groaning and stretching as they did so. "It's just good to see you got your head out of your ass about being Kozik's old lady."

"Gee, thanks," Winnie mumbled as the guys snickered. They passed her on their way out, Clay giving instructions on what they were about to do. Kozik stopped before Winnie as Lyla went to grab a drink in the kitchen.

Gemma walked past them on her way out. "Welcome home, kids," she said with a slight smirk as she passed and out the door.

"I'll be back later," Kozik told Winnie. She nodded absently as she looked around the living room. "Winnie, you alright?"

Winnie shook her head. "Oh, sorry, I zoned out," she said with an apologetic smile. "It's just… things feel good now. Like I'm getting a new start."

Kozik smiled as he looked around the room as well. "Daddy has to go now, Emeline."

"Aww." The little girl got up and ran to him, hugging his leg. "Bye Daddy."

"Bye, sweetie." He gently ruffled her hair before she ran back to the couch. He turned back to Winnie. "Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure." Winnie watched Kozik go out the front door. The rest of the Sons were waiting outside for him. She stayed in one spot until she heard all the motorcycles roar down the road. She then looked to her daughter. "Emeline, let's grab some lunch."

* * *

**/tbc**


	13. THIRTEEN

**A/N:** Oh Winnie. How I have neglected you so in favor of roleplaying. But fear not. I have returned to continue your story. Anyways, sorry guys that I haven't posted in a while. I was distracted. Anyways, here's a transitory chapter. Yes, another one. The action will pick up again next time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoA. I do own Winnie and Emeline.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 13**

It was strange. It was like the Los Magnificos had just dropped off the face of the Earth. The One-Niners had launched an attack where the Los Mags were staying but there was no one and nothing to be found. But the Sons were pretty sure the Los Mags weren't gone and were just binding their time.

After much debate, Winnie and Emeline were allowed out of the house. It was relieving since they had been locked in for a couple of days and Winnie had to sit through yet another few watches of the Little Mermaid. She was starting to consider destroying the DVD so she wouldn't have to see it anymore but that would only upset her daughter.

Mother and child were walking down Main Street with Lyla by the time noon rolled around. Emeline skipped happily ahead of them, stopping every now and then to look back at them so they would catch up. Both women had chocolate ice cream cones, indulging themselves for lunch. A door to a nearby shop opened and a few women stepped out. Winnie paused, noticing that under their coats they were wearing what looked like hospital gear.

"Hey, Tara," Lyla said. Winnie frowned slightly. She had only seen Tara that one time but she remembered that she was Jax's old lady. The woman in question stopped and smiled at them. She beckoned her friends on without her before approaching.

"Hey, Lyla," she said, settling her bag on her shoulder. She gave Winnie a slight nod. "Winnie. You two all settled in?"

"Yeah," Winnie replied as Emeline skipped over to her, lacing her hand with her mother's. "Now I just need a job." Winnie inwardly sighed. Being kept cooped up, she hadn't had time to search for anything and she felt a little too prideful to ask any of the Sons for help.

"Something will come up," Tara said. She looked past them for a moment as if something caught her attention. "You two have a tail." Winnie and Lyla both glanced down the street. Far down the street were two members of the Sons. Winnie rolled her eyes. Kozik and Opie had been following them most of the morning, keeping a large distance as if they thought they would go unnoticed. They always just seemed to be parked, leaning against their bikes as they talked, but they always seemed to be on the same street.

"Daddy's a bad ninja," Emeline commented, looking back too. Winnie chuckled softly, as did Lyla and Tara. After a moment more of conversation, they said goodbye to Tara and went back to their stroll.

Their destination became the park. Emeline had happily ran onto the playground as Winnie and Lyla sat down to watch. It didn't take long before the sounds motorcycles hit the air, and Kozik and Opie rolled up. They sat like they had before, leaning on their bikes as they spoke.

"How are you holding up?" Lyla asked quietly, her eyes on Emeline. It was clear this was something she had been wanting to ask but couldn't in front of the young girl. Winnie didn't answer. She had been having nightmares ever since that day a couple weeks back. She tried sleeping as little as possible because she didn't want those flashbacks but the lack of rest was starting to wear on her. She hadn't mentioned them to anyone but she guessed Lyla was getting good at reading her.

"I'm fine," Winnie said at last, digging her toe into the dirt. Lyla looked at her, clearly sceptical. Winnie sighed. "What do you want me to say? I'll get over it eventually."

"Is it really something you can just get over?"

"I'll have to."

"You tell Kozik that it's still bothering you?"

"No." The Sons were busy trying to figure out all the aspects of the Los Mags fiasco. He didn't have time to worry about her bad dreams. If they really got bad enough, maybe then she would bring them up.

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

She felt scared. She knew she was in that blasted basement again but everything was pitch black. She could feel her arms handcuffed up to the wall, the feeling in them slowly disappearing and leaving her with nothing but an ache. Beneath her was the old mattress, the springs squeaky loudly as she tried to move into a more comfortable position. There were voices somewhere in the room, talking in Spanish.

She was sweating as the voices came closer. She tried speaking but nothing came out. Then something cold pressed against her forehead. It was the barrel of a gun, she was sure of it. She repeatedly tried begging for mercy but nothing came out. There was laughing from the other voices before the man pulled the trigger.

Winnie jerked awake. She was in her bed, safe at home, but she was still sweaty. She sat up, her heart beating fast. The particular dream had happened dozens of times over but it still had the same effect on her. She glanced around her darkened bedroom. She had organized it much like her room at her old house; the only differences were the doors for the bathroom, hallway and closet, and two boxes were piled in the corner. The room gave her comfort as she tried to consciously slow her heart down.

The soft sounds of breathing caused her to look down. Kozik slept facing her. He hadn't been there when she had fallen asleep so she assumed he must have gotten in late again. She guessed she didn't thrash in her sleep as she never woke him up. With a sigh, she flopped back down on the mattress.

She tried thinking about anything else so she would be able to go back to sleep, but her mind kept going back to that basement. She could remember everything about it clearly as if it had just happened. She could remember seeing the man come down the stairs, the way he looked at her as if she was nothing. She could just see him as he knelt before her, and she felt her stomach drop at just the thought. She winced remembering the gunshot as the man fell down the stairs. Kozik entering the basement had been like a saving grace, though the thought of man before her being shot in front of her had made her mind go blank.

It was the minute she remembered feeling the blood splatter onto her face that got a real reaction out of her and without any warning. She had to rush out of her bed and into the bathroom. She fell to her knees next to the toilet, throwing up everything she ate that day. She didn't know why she had such a strong reaction to the blood; it must have been because it was from a man that was just killed before her. It made that death real.

Winnie shuddered slightly, clutching the toilet seat. There was movement in the other room and light suddenly flooded the room, causing her to wince.

"Are you okay?" Kozik asked, sounding groggy. It seemed to take him a moment to digest what he saw before him. A look of worry crossed his face. "Winnie…"

"I'm fine," Winnie insisted, holding her hand up to keep him from coming closer. He paused like he was uncertain of what to do.

"Are you sick?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. Winnie paused, thinking it over. That was as good of an excuse as any. She nodded. "We should get you to a doctor then."

"I'm not sick enough for a doctor," Winnie insisted again as she reached forward and flushed the toilet. She felt better now that the stench of her throw-up was gone. Kozik looked sceptical but didn't respond. Instead, he stepped into the bathroom, tucking his hands under her arms and easily hoisting her to her feet. She felt a little surprised that he left her so easily, even though she knew she shouldn't be.

"At least get something to drink," Kozik said, hooking an arm around her waist and tugging her. She didn't resist as he led her out of their bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He actually lifted her up and sat her on the counter so she had the cupboard to lean against as he got her a glass of water. She drank it happily as it washed the taste of her puke out of her mouth. "You better?"

"Yeah," she answered, setting the glass down next to her. Kozik leaned on the kitchen's island so he was facing her.

"So, tell me what's really bothering you."

Winnie froze before sighing. Of course, Kozik had gotten good at reading her. They had known each other long enough. "What makes you think something's bothering me?" she asked, playing with the hem of her night shirt.

"Let's see. How about how you stay up late? Or how you wake up in the middle of the night, shaking? And don't get me started on how tired you've been lately."

"I'm just been having…nightmares," Winnie answered. Kozik looked confused for a moment before something seemed to click and a look of realization crossed his face.

"How long have these nightmares been happening?" he asked, pushing away from the island so he could stand in front of him. He rested his hands on either side of her on the counter.

"A couple of weeks," she muttered in response. Kozik sighed and rested his forehead gently against hers.

"I should've figured," he whispered. "Happy said you were taking the turn of events rather well." Winnie could help but chuckle softly. Leave it to Happy of all people to notice.

"I'll be fine," she whispered back. "I just need some time." He moved away from her, nodding.

"If it gets worse, tell me," Kozik insisted as she slid off the counter. "If there's anything I can do, tell me."

"I know," Winnie replied, taking a hold of his arm and hugging it. Without another word, they went back upstairs.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm bored," Emeline complained. She kicked her legs from where she sat on the clubhouse's bar. Winnie looked up from where she was reading the newspaper, looking at want ads. She really had to find a job and fast; she couldn't let Kozik pay for all their bills alone.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Winnie said, setting the newspaper down. Emeline seemed to be getting restless lately. She had clearly let her parents know she missed having people to play with. They didn't really know anyone in town aside from the Sons and the only kids they had were in school for the next week. It was almost summertime but Emeline didn't want to wait that long, and even so, the kids might not want to spend time with someone younger than them. "Things will pick up."

Emeline pouted for a moment before asking, "Promise?"

"Promise." Winnie picked the newspaper back up to continue her search when the door swung open, admitting a few of the Sons.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Tig said loudly. He paused, catching sight of Emeline. "I mean frigging bullshit."

"Nice save, idiot," Clay said, clearly unimpressed. Tig made a face at him before storming into the chapel. Winnie stared at them confused.

"What's the matter?" she asked uncertainly. It was probably none of her business and she wasn't likely to get an answer but she was curious enough to want to know. The guys paused, looking from her to her daughter. Kozik seemed the most annoyed out of them, though he wasn't being as vocal as Tig about it. "What?"

"We got some new neighbours," Juice said.

At Winnie's look of confusion, Jax added, "The Los Mags just moved into town."

Winnie dropped her newspaper.

* * *

**/tbc**


	14. FOURTEEN

**A/N:** Oh look, I haven't posted in a while. Whoopsie. At least it's not as bad as my other fic, am I right? Anyways, this is the second last chapter to this. Yes, yes, I know. Everything wraps up next chapter in what is probably going to turn into a sucky ending because I suck. The point being, I like writing about Winnie. So if you guys like reading about Winnie, I'm gonna give you a choice. Would you prefer a long-ass prequel that will discuss their relationship leading up to this story, pretty much. Or would you rather like a sequel that I will be pulling out of my ass? Oh the choices. Tell which you would rather have.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SOA. I'm a lowly fan. I do own Winnie and Emeline.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious **

**Chapter 14**

Winnie stood up, stepping on her newspaper. "You can't be serious," she said flatly, hoping they were joking. The guys exchanged looks. Clay glanced at Kozik, who merely looked away with frustration and anger, before jerking his head towards the chapel. The others followed him in, Bobby closing the door behind him. "Kozik?"

"I'm sorry, Winnie," he said, walking towards her. Emeline reached for him and he instinctively stopped to pick her up. "I promised I'd fix things. I'm not doing such a good job."

With him stopped in front of her, she gripped the front of his cut, staring at his chest. Her mind was blank and she couldn't conjure any clear thoughts. The mere thought of those people being in the same town as her and her child scared her. Kozik wrapped his free arm around her, pressing her to him. It was only then that she realized she had been shaking.

"I know you're scared," Kozik murmured, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I messed up before and didn't keep you safe. I won't make that mistake again." He placed a kiss on the top of her head before releasing her and handing Emeline over. "Stay at the clubhouse," he ordered as he stepped back. "Don't leave without one of the guys with you."

Winnie nodded, clutching Emeline tight enough to her that the little girl squeaked. Kozik stared at her for a brief moment before going into the chapel. Winnie stood rooted to the spot, staring at the closed door. Emeline wiggled in her arms, protesting the tight hold, but Winnie didn't noticed.

"You okay?" the prospect asked. Winnie had forgotten he was there and his voice made her jump. She turned to stare at him like he was a ghost before shaking herself off.

"I thought I was," she said, finally noticing Emeline. She set the little girl on the floor. The girl stared up at her mother, confusion on her face, as her small hand grabbed a handful of Winnie's pants.

"Mommy?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, hun," Winnie answered, though her voice betrayed her lie. Emeline didn't seem to notice and took that as a satisfactory answer.

* * *

The sun was setting over Charming as Winnie paced in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. The guys had not left the chapel all day. Emeline had grown tired so she had already been put to bed. Gemma had come and gone, looking as calm as ever. Tara had come to join Winnie's vigil, sitting on the picnic table and watching the other woman pace.

"I don't understand," Tara said out loud. Winnie stopped to look at her. "Why are they going to all this trouble?"

"They want power. Revenge. They're pissed. Or maybe just sick and sadistic," Winnie responded without skipping a beat. After all her experiences, she was pretty sure all of it was true. Tara stared at her before sighing and looking across the lot onto the road. Something she saw made her go rigid.

"We should go inside," she said, getting off the picnic table. Winnie looked at her, confused. Tara strolled quickly to her, grabbing her arm roughly. "Winnie, let's go."

"What…?"

"Look at the pretty ladies," a voice rang out, dark amusement in it. Winnie froze before staring over her shoulder. A car had parked on the sidewalk and its occupants had gotten out, walking casually into the parking lot. Winnie's eyes darted to the speakers arm. There was a Los Mags tattoo, clear as day.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't reveal how scared she was. It sickened her that she was so terrified of people she had never met before but what she had been through wasn't something she could forget. As if on instinct, she and Tara stood close to each other, stepping back together.

"Takin' a look around our new surroundings is all, doll." Winnie shuddered at the pet name. It was what Tig usually called her but never felt cruel or oppressing from him.

"You're not welcome here," Tara said. Her body language was stronger than Winnie, telling these strangers she wouldn't be pushed away. Winnie couldn't fathom how she did it.

"That's not very neighbourly of you…"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jax's voice was distinct. Winnie could have compared it to that of an angel's right that second. He came striding out of the clubhouse, gun cocked in hand as he came to stand before the women. "You got five seconds to get the hell out of here before you become a design on the pavement." The Los Mags seemed amused at the lone biker threatening them.

"You little bitches," Tig's voice was angry as he came out of the clubhouse. There were more curses words as the rest of the Sons came out, standing on either side of Jax.

"Everyone stay," Clay said, even as he reached behind for his own personal gun. "I'm going to make it really simple for you. Leave Charming or die."

There were chuckles amongst the Los Mags but they seemed less certain than when they were facing just Jax.

"Now, there isn't any reason we can't all live together in harmony," one of the Los Mags said, smirking slightly.

"To hell there isn't," Piney grumbled. "You shit-ass wetbacks wanted to shit on the Niners and failed. Now you want Charming because we killed some of your little Mexican buddies."

Any smirks that had been there immediately dropped. "Your old man is senile."

"Rather be senile than the damn wet-back." He glanced towards Juice. "No offense."

Juice shrugged, his attention more focused on the people before him.

"Why did you come here?" Bobby asked, being diplomatic. He was the only man there who didn't seem to be reaching for his gun. It was just like him, Winnie thought. He was always clearly the calm one.

"We came by to play with our new lady friends," one of the Mags got out.

Throughout the short exchange, Kozik had been visibly shaking with anger. At that statement, Kozik snapped. Without warning, he shot at the man's ankle. The Mags let out a scream of pain as he doubled over. With gun still in hand, he tackled the man to the ground.

It was hard for Winnie to figure out what happened next, as it seemed to happen at lightning speed. Guns seemed to have gone ignored as an entire brawl broke out. Tara let out a noise of surprised and grabbed Winnie at the elbow, pulling her out of the way.

"What's going on?" Winnie asked, dumbly. They had not been the turn she had expected them to take.

"A brawl," Tara answered, her eyes glued to the scene. There were shouts coming away from the men, most likely from the sidewalk. "Keep out of the way." Winnie didn't need to be told twice. Both she and Tara went into the clubhouse, standing just inside the door so they were still able to see.

There was more pandemonium as sirens hit the air but the brawl did not stop. Police vehicles pulled up and soon there were three sides as the law was dragged in. The Sons slowly stopped fighting back as they were shoved away from the Mags. There was a lot of confusion as people shouted and the police handcuffed everyone in sight. It seemed to happen in just a few moments. Within what felt like a few short minutes, the parking lot was void of anyone.

"What are we going to do?" Winnie asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed them. Tara stared out at the parking lot, chewing her bottom lip. This was clearly not something that should have happened.

"If they're being charged, bail is going to be expensive," Tara mumbled, more to herself than to Winnie. She glanced over. "Let's go see." Winnie nodded. She ducked into the clubhouse to ask the prospect to watch Emeline. After he had agreed, she followed Tara out.

They crossed the lot warily, walking side by side. Even in Tara's car, Winnie couldn't shake an unsettling feeling. It felt to her as if Charming was going to become a battleground and that this brawl was just the tip of the iceberg. Before they drove off, Tara opened the glove compartment, pulling out a handgun that she dropped in Winnie's lap.

"Hold onto that," she said before pulling out.

They drove in silence. Everyone on the street seemed to be an enemy. Winnie clutched the gun in her hand, feeling incredibly tired. Absently, she pushed the lock of her car door down. It gave her a little more comfort. She suddenly felt incredibly tired.

The station was brimming with vehicles as they pulled up. Winnie left the gun in the car as they got out and walked into the station. Winnie felt staggered by the amount of noise and activity going on. People were fluttering around, trying to sort out the mess. She instinctively stepped closer to Tara once she spotted a group of Los Mags.

"Ladies." Chief Unser approached them, looking as exhausted as Winnie felt.

"Hey," Tara greeted, her eyes straying to the group of Los Mags. "Where are the guys?"

"Locked up," Unser said, rolling his eyes. It was clear he was unimpressed with this turn of events. "Our little Mexican friends want to press charges for assault." His eyes traveled over to Winnie. "Mostly just Kozik since he started it and all."

"Of course," Winnie muttered. "Because of my life doesn't suck enough already."

The Los Mags, including the group who had been at T-M, came towards the door. Unser firmly placed himself between them and the women as they left the building. Winnie could have sworn the man who had made that comment to her and Tara that set Kozik off glanced towards her, smirking as he did so. She shuddered.

"I'm gonna let the guys out," Unser said, still looking at the closing door. He glanced over at Winnie, giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry. Kozik's got to stay."

She nodded, dropping down into an empty seat. Tara sat down next to her as Unser disappeared into the back. Winnie played with the hem of her shirt, going over the day in her mind. It had all happened very fast and the events were jumbled in her mind.

"I want this to end," Winnie muttered out loud. Tara looked over at her and placed a sympathetic hand on her knee, but didn't speak. "Life was so much easier before I got involved with the Sons."

"Having regrets?" Tara asked.

Winnie stared at the wall across the room. Did she regret it? She had spent three years rejecting as much of the Sons from her life as she could. They still snuck in every now and again, but she had managed to hold them at a distance for the duration of that time. But recently events had clearly brought them back to her. Was she unhappy with the turn her life had taken?

Winnie shook her head. "I don't regret it," she answered after her moment of contemplation. "I just wish it wasn't so … hectic."

"I hear you," Tara said with a half-smile. Winnie couldn't help but copy her expression. Of course, Tara knew what she had meant. From what she heard about her, the doctor had similar experiences since coming back to the town.

Their conversation was interrupted as the Sons, sans Kozik, came into view. They looked all right, considering they had been in a fight not too long ago. There were a few crack lips, a bloody nose or two, and Happy looked as if he was getting a black eye.

"Sorry about that, ladies," Clay said, stopping before them. Tara stood as Jax stopped in front of her and they immediately started a whispered conversation.

"Loverboy's waiting for you," Tig said off-handedly as he jerked his thumb to the back. "We got plans to make."

"Those plans better not shit on my doorstep," Unser said as he passed. There were dark chuckles from the Sons.

"We got to go," Clay said, nodding in Tig's direction as confirmation of the statement. "Call us if you need someone to pick you up. Kozik might need bail."

Winnie nodded before murmuring a goodbye as they left. With a sigh, she gathered herself and walked to the back.

Kozik sat on the bench in a cell, playing with a lighter someone had forgotten to confiscate from him. From where she stood, Winnie could see he had a black eye. It looked to be the extent of the damage.

"Kozik?" she said, just loud enough for him to hear. He immediately jerked up and turned to look at her. As she approached the bars, he stood up and walked to them, leaning against them.

"Sorry," he said. "That guy just pissed me off." He didn't need to explain himself; she knew exactly what he meant.

"I noticed. Does that hurt?" She reached through the bars to touch his black eye. He winced at the slightest amount of pressure. "Sorry."

"This ends tonight," he murmured, gazing intently at her. "I need out of here, now. I have to be there when they burn."

Winnie stared up at him, trying to read his thoughts, but nothing came to her. The Sons had clearly come up with an idea in their brief moments imprisoned. And Kozik wanted to be there when they went through with it. A sick part of Winnie wanted him to be there too. She wanted him to kill them for all the suffering they had put her and Emeline through. She tucked that part away, trying to focus.

"What about bail?" she asked. It probably wasn't a lot, but she had no job and just moved; she was sure she could afford it right now.

"Bail's done, hon," a voice from the doorway. Winnie spun around to see Gemma in the doorway. "I had some…words with the chief. There's no charges. The Los Mags have…lost interest."

Unser came in behind her, muttering under his breath. Winnie had to step aside so he could let Kozik out. Kozik placed a quick kiss on Winnie's forehead before dashing out. She stood there, stunned a little, as Unser left. Gemma came up to her.

"Wake up," she ordered. Winnie shook her head before looking at her.

"Thanks for that," she said, waving her hand towards the cell. Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't for you, darling," she replied, crossing her arms. "It was for the club. Tonight, the shit storm is going to explode."

"I should be thankful for that?"

"Actually, yeah. Means you can sleep easy." Gemma jerked her head towards the door. "Let's go."

* * *

**/tbc**


	15. FIFTEEN

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of One Day You'll Know. The story was starting to stretch on farther than I wanted it to so it was definitely time to end it. It's a little on the short side but I like it. Whether you guys like it or not, thanks for reading and all the support. Hopefully, I can write a prequel to these two, if anyone's interested.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoA. I own Winnie and Emeline.

* * *

**One Day You'll Know**

**By Mootalicious**

**Chapter 15**

It felt like a long evening. Winnie waited as they prepared whatever their plan had been. She felt worried, sitting in the main room by herself. Gemma and Tara had disappeared outside, speaking to each other. Winnie didn't want to talk to anyone. They weren't her family; they were Kozik's family. She felt safe in their presence but they didn't comfort her. And the guys were going to go and do something reckless. Kozik could get hurt. That worried her to no end.

The door to the chapel swung open, causing her to stand up. They paid no attention to her as they passed though Kozik stopped.

"What are you guys doing?" she demanded quietly. He avoided eye-contact while he organized his thoughts. She remained rooted to the spot, as he chose his words.

"I'm going to fix this like I should have weeks ago," he answered at last. There was finality in his voice, one she couldn't argue with. She tried to find words to do so, but failed. Instinctively, she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. There was a brief moment of hesitation, as if he was surprised, before his arms wrapped around her too.

"Come back to me in one piece," she whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

"I will," he promised, giving her an extra squeeze. He released her and left. Winnie stood in one spot, staring at the door, for a long moment.

There was nothing she could do at that point. She went to the dorm room, where Emeline slept despite them living in Charming now. She curled up on the bed, hugging the young girl to her. She couldn't sleep. Periodically, she would sit up and stare at the clock as it slowly ticked into the next morning. There was no noise, making it even worse.

She had to get up and take a shower to pass more time. The cold water didn't comfort her but it kept away the sleep that showed but never took over. Without drying her hair, she returned to her vigil, flipping her cellphone open and close as she stared at Emeline.

The little girl looked so peaceful, unaware of what was going on outside these walls. Whatever the Sons were up to was going to hit Charming that day with a bang. And it could help or hinder them. But, Emeline…. Emeline wouldn't understand any of it. Not until she was older and only if they chose to tell her of these events. Winnie couldn't help but smile slightly. At least the little girl wouldn't be too traumatized by the events and she was clearly happy that everything that had transpired in the past few weeks had brought her parents back together.

Winnie was finally starting to drift off when the sound of police sirens hit. She sat up straight with a jerk. The noise awoke Emeline and she began crying.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Winnie said, jumping up and going to the bed. With a swift movement, she scooped Emeline out of the bed and snuggled the girl to her. Emeline quieted, resting her head tiredly on her mother's shoulder. The sirens had disappeared down the street as Winnie sat onto the bed, rocking the little girl. She glanced to the clock; it was nearly five in the morning.

Emeline was falling back to sleep against her mother so Winnie laid her back down.

What was the commotion about the police cars? She had to wonder and the thoughts were now bothering her. We're they involved in whatever the Sons had gotten up to? She had to sit back down as an overactive imagination started to take over. Were the Sons going to get arrested? Were they hurt? Was Kozik hurt? She couldn't take that last thought.

She lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She began counting sheep, hoping that somehow it would get her mind off of things. It didn't work and she sat up, deciding maybe she would get an early breakfast.

Her cellphone rang and she nearly fell onto the bed. The sudden noise broke the quiet, which made her merely stare at it for a long moment before she dove at it and answered.

"Hello?" she asked, fearing what she would hear at the end.

"_Winnie?_" Kozik's voice asked in return. Her heart gave a leap. If he was able to call her, he must have been all right, right?"

"Kozik? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Winnie asked, speaking very fast. There was a chuckle on the other side of the line. "It's not funny, Kozik."

"_I'm fine. I'm just happy you're finally showing you care._"

Winnie had to roll her eyes. How could he speak like that at a time like this?

"_Can you come home now? That's where I am. Bring Emeline. I need you both here._"

He hung up. Winnie stared at the phone for a long time before shoving it into her pocket. She gently lifted Emeline out of her bed and made her way outside. The cold morning air made her shiver and she cursed herself for not having a coat. She gently slipped her sleeping child into the back car seat of her vehicle before getting in. She didn't know what to think of the situation as she drove. Kozik didn't sound like he was hurt; he just sounded tired. Why hadn't the other guys returned to the clubhouse though?

She passed an ambulance on her way, causing her to slowly down and stare in her rear view mirror. She turned down a street, and nearly slammed on her breaks as she caught sight of Tig, merely sitting on his bike near the side of the road. He got off the bike and strolled to her casually. As she rolled down her window, she took in his entire appearance, trying to catch any sign that he was hurt in any way.

"Hey, doll," he greeted, resting a hand on the roof of her car. She had to stare at him more; it didn't look injured but there was a hard to notice stain on his shirt. Was that blood? Her stomach felt a little queasy at the sight.

"What happened?" she asked, staring up at him. He shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore," he answered her simply, causing her to frown.

"Why aren't you all going to the clubhouse?" she asked again. He shrugged once more.

"That would be too easy. We're just…around. You running home to Kozik?"

"Yeah." She had forgotten about what a rush she had been since she saw Tig. Now she remembered and had the urged to slam her foot onto her gas and get home.

"Too bad. We could have had some fun, doll."

"Sorry, Tig."

"Me too."

He moved away from the car, allowing her to start driving again. It was a relieving sight to see her house with Kozik's bike already in the driveway. She got out quickly, getting Emeline out as well. The little girl had awoken but still looked a little sleepy.

"Home?" she asked, tiredly as she rested herself against her mother.

"Yeah, home." Winnie stroked her daughter's blonde hair for a moment before going inside.

The door was unlocked. Winnie panicked slightly as she caught sight of blood on the floor. It was mere spots but the idea that he might have been injured still worried here. "Kozik?"

"In here." His voice came from the kitchen. Winnie hurried there, stopping in the doorway.

Kozik stood by the sink, stripped to the waist, as he pressed a huge wad of paper towel against a wound on his arm. Emeline made a happy squeal, reaching for her father, the sight of the wound not worrying her. Kozik smiled at the sight of them.

"There's my ladies," he said. He set his blood soaked wad on the counter and scooped Emeline into his arms, careful not to get any of his blood on her. She happily clung to him, snuggling her face against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Winnie asked, her eyes darting from the paper towel to his arm. It didn't look deep, but it could still be bad.

"I'm fine," he reassured. "Just a slight slash. It looks worse than it is because I couldn't deal with it until I got here." He let Emeline slide to the floor. "Go watch tv. Mommy and Daddy need to talk."

She pouted but did as she was told, skipping into the next room. It didn't look as if she was sleepy anymore at all.

Winnie picked up the paper towel wad, pressing it back against his arm. He suddenly looked tired, now that his daughter was out of sight.

"Sit down," Winnie ordered as he took the wad from her. He chuckled softly before unceremoniously sitting down on the floor, leaning against the counter. Winnie rooted through the side cupboard, looking for proper bandaids to wrap up the wound. Once she had everything she needed, she sat on the floor next to him, tending to his wound. "What happened?"

"Hard to say, really," he answered, wincing slightly as she worked. "There really wasn't a whole lot of planning. We found out where they had holed themselves up and just stormed the shit out of it. Opie and Bobby both got shot." Before Winnie could interject with worry, he quickly added, "They're okay. Bobby barely got scratched by it. And Opie…he's a tough guy." Winnie couldn't help but wonder if that meant Opie's injuries were bad.

"They fought back, of course. But our guns were just better and we're better shots. It was a bloodbath." He seemed to stare off, as if imagining the scene before him. "Clay told us to get the hell out of there and scatter. So, I came here." He turned to look at her. "They won't come back, not if they're smart."

"It's really over then?" Winnie asked as she finished bandaging his arm. He examined her work before nodding.

"Yeah. But…"

"But what?"

"There might be some consequences. We might be…"

"Heading to jail," Winnie interrupted. "If they figure out you guys did it."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence as they sat together without speaking. Did it matter that she might not see him for a few years if he was convicted? Would that weaken her feelings for him?

"No," she said aloud. He looked at her, confused.

"No?"

"No, it doesn't matter," she responded. He was still confused. "Whatever happens now, I'll be right here."

Kozik smiled but didn't answer.

The soft sound of socked feet padded into the room, causing both to look up. Emeline stood before them, holding a DVD case.

"Little Mermaid?" she asked, presenting them the DVD. Winnie stared at the case. Normally, she would be annoyed to see it. But, just this once, the movie would be welcomed.

"Little Mermaid, it is," she answered.

"Yay!" the little girl cheered before running into the living room. Winnie stood, helping Kozik to his feet. The pair followed their daughter.

* * *

**/END**


End file.
